Living on Olympus
by vampangel33
Summary: Percy Jackson is brought to Olympus by his father Poseidon after his mother is murdered. The Olympians knew that he they could not let him be raised by humans for he is more god that mortal. Making him the most powerful demigod born. This is Percy's life starting from when he is just a baby to when he leaves home to attend Camp Half-Blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus**

**Third Person POV**

A small child lies crying in his crib, being woken by the sounds of chaos downstairs.

A man with sea green eyes picks up the child quickly, not wanting the monsters from downstairs to know he was taking who they have come to retrieve.

**Poseidon's POV**

I enter the thrown room cradling my now sleeping son close to my chest. He was only six months old and already his life is in danger. My body fills with anger at thought of anybody laying a hand on my son.

"This is him?" My brother Zeus asks as all of my fellow Olympians eyes fall upon him.

"What is his name?" Aphrodite asks as I set in my thrown.

"Percy." Is all I say, as his eyes flutter open looking at me with curiosity.

"We have to decide what to do with him now. He is far too powerful to be left with the humans. If Athena is right then this child is far more god than he is human, we can not leave a demigod of that power in the hands of humans. Just imagine what it would be like if our enemies get a whole of him. He might be the down fall of Olympus!" Zeus yells glaring at my son. Percy's eyes fill with tears just as I sense the seas getting upset as well.

"I think we should just get rid of him. He wasn't even supposed to be born anyway." Ares says looking bored with this whole discussion.

"No! He will not be harmed! I am not the only one to have broken the oath. Zeus has as well and just because my son is a little more powerful than most demigods that does not mean he should be killed. It is not his fault! I will raise him. He will remain under our care, that way we can protect him from our enemies and train him." I argue glaring at Zeus and Ares, as I try to resist the urge from launching myself at them in fury.

"Seaweed breath is right. This could work to our advantage. He has to be quit powerful if both Gaia and Kronos want him. Plus we will be able to figure out how much god he really is." Athena says looking with interest at my son as he stops crying and his gaze falls on Athena.

"Plus it might do us some good to have some youth in this place and he is just so darn cute!" Aphrodite squeals happily gazing lovingly.

"Fine but he will not just stay in Atlantis I want to keep an eye on him as well and if we want to train and protect him then he will have to be under all of our care. But he may spend a week in Atlantis and two here on Olympus. All that agree to this raise your hand." Zeus tries to look unhappy but I can tell my sons giggling is getting to him.

All hands raise and it is official Percy will be raised here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. **

**Please don't hate on me this is my first real fan fiction but please comment. **

Chapter 2

Poseidon's POV

I don't mind to much that Percy will also being living on Olympus for I am lucky that Zeus even agreed to let him stay.

I head down to Atlantis where Percy will be staying first. I already asked some of my staff to make a nursery for him for I have something else to worry about, my wife and Triton.

I enter my place ignoring the curious looks from my people, heading to the throne room wishing I had left Percy in Olympus till I have spoken with Amphitrite and Triton not wanting them to hurt him in an outburst of anger.

They wait in the throne room like I had asked looks of concern in their eyes.

"Poseidon what is Zeus is- Poseidon what is that?!" my wife asks when she notices Percy in my arms. He smiles at her but stops when he sees that she is upset and starts crying instead.

I sooth him as I reply, "This is my son Percy and we will be taking care of him. He is one us Amphitrite."

"You cheated on me!" she yells. "I will not welcome that thing into my home! He will just be a constant reminder that my husband can't be loyal to me!"

"Triton, will you please take you brother to his room well I talk to your mother?" I ask handing Triton Percy but my eyes never leave my angry wife's.

Triton wordlessly takes Percy and exits the throne room with a slam of the great doors.

Triton's POV

I am furious that my father cheated on my mother but that does not mean I have to take it out on the little guy. He stopped crying after we exited the throne room; now he just looks at me with interest his little hands reaching out curiously towards my face.

I just laugh and walk into watching as his attention is no longer on me but on the decorations of his room. His crib is white and has blankets that match the color of the sea. His walls are painted to resemble the sea floor. I get him gently on the floor before picking up a toy and playing with him. He giggles as I playfully poke him lightly in the side with it his chubby little hands trying to grab it.

I hear the door open but am too entertained by my little brother to bother looking up.

"I see you have grown to liking him, not all I have to do is get your mother warmed up to him." My dad says as he crotches down on the floor on the other side of Percy.

Percy looks behind him curiously to see who was behind him and smiles when he sees it is father. I watch as he crawls over placing his hands on my father's knees and pushing himself up before he falls back down again causing him to giggle happily even though he failed to stand.

"Don't worry dad she will come around. Why is he staying here anyways? Isn't it against the rules for you to raise a demigod?"

"Yes but he is an exception. He is really more god than mortal, as to why I don't know. But he is the most powerful demigod I have seen in a long time if not ever. All ready there are monsters out trying to kill him. But that is not what frightens me most. What frightens me is that fact that both Gaia and Kronos have taken a very big interest in him could you imagine what it would be like for him if either one of them got a hold of him?"

My stomach dropped at the thought of either one of them getting a hold of him. It didn't help that he was smiling at me and giving me a _why- do- you- two- look- sad _look.

"He wont be staying here all the time though he will only be here a week then he will go to Olympus for two weeks and come back here. Zeus's orders." My father grumbles the last part obviously not happy with his brother's orders.

Just as I was about to reply Percy erupts into tears as we both hear is stomach growl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus**

Note: Percy is now 3.

Percy's POV

I giggle happily as I run from Aphrodite. She chases me as I run into the big room where Uncle Zeus waits.

"Give me back my brush Percy please."

I just laugh and set on the floor. Aphrodite picks me up and tickles me before taking her comb back and kissing me on the head.

She sets in her big chair as I get lifted up into the air by Apollo.

I set on his lap as the adults talk thinking about the fishy that was outside my window.

Zeus's POV

"Who is taking care of Percy this week?" Aphrodite asks happily smiling at the boy as he plays with Apollo's hands, deciding to suck on of Apollo's fingers.

"Who took care of him last time?" I ask getting irritated with the constant arguing over the boy.

"Aphrodite, remember she insisted on dressing him in every outfit she could possibly find probably driving the poor kid crazy." Ares grumbles

I remember some of the outfits that were for certain like the frog one. What was the purpose of dressing him up as a frog? He spent the rest of the day making frog noises that Aphrodite taught him.

"I suppose Apollo can have a turn, sense the boy is already setting on his lap." I say as Apollo smiles triumphantly and hugs the little boy who squeals at the surprise.

"When are going to start training him? That is the whole reason he is here isn't it?" Ares asks eager to start training.

"NO! Not yet I will not let you start training my son when he is still just a child." Poseidon snaps getting Percy's attention and looks up at his father.

"Daddy, what wong?" Percy's little voice breaking the tense silence.

"Nothing you have to worry about my boy." Poseidon smiles at Percy but it does not meet his eyes for they are still filled with fury.

"When are we going to start training him? We can't wait forever. According to my research on him his powers grow with age. He already is more powerful than your average demigod. Imagine how strong he will be when he is eight or ten. We can't keep stalling I say the day he turns five we start training him." Athena says

We all manage to agree on five considering the boy is much too energetic and small to handle a weapon. He probably couldn't even lift a sword and I didn't even want to think about the chance of him cutting off his fingers.

"Speaking of your research, Athena, what else have you learned about him?" Hera asks gazing at Percy in curiosity as his green eyes light up when he accidently soaks Apollo in water.

"Well I have learned that he is ¾ god, meaning he shouldn't be really aging. But according to my calculations he will stop aging at 18. Disease in such won't affect him but wounds will. I believe the god part of him with prevent him from dying from his wounds but if they are too severe his body will go into a lockdown to heal, or a coma. For how long I guess it would depend on the wound. It could be weeks or maybe even years, I'm not really sure." Athena says her voice filled with curiosity and amazement over her research.

I see Poseidon pale at the thought of losing his son for any length of time. In honesty the idea of it makes my own stomach turn. I would never admit it out loud but I have grown attached the child.

"Why do Gaia and Kronos want him so bad I mean why not just kill him? It seems a lot easier to me." Ares grumbles at the end getting a glare from all of us.

"I think Gaia and maybe Kronos believe they can influence him easily and use him against us. I am not really sure to be honest because I am not exactly a mind reader or them." Athena snaps at Ares at the end who had been rolling his eyes at her lack of information.

"What about the camp? Are we going to send him there?" Hera asks a question that had been bothering me as well.

"NO! He would be at to much of a risk." Poseidon snaps in immediately.

"It might be good for him though to interact with other demigods." Artemis puts in.

"She is right he will only attend during the summer and his first year will be when he is 12 is this agreeable?" I ask. All agree except Poseidon who is glaring daggers at me, Hera and Artemis.

The decision was final Percy will be attending Camp Half-Blood when he is 12 years old.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

Note Percy is not 12 years old.

Percy's POV

I set in the throne room on my own throne as my dad and Uncle Zeus argue back and forth.

"He is not going to that camp! What if one of the campers figures out who he is and decides to hurt him or something?!"

"He won't tell anybody who he is!"

"What if he loses control of his powers? You know how he gets sometimes!"

"Then I suppose that is your fault considering you trained him how to use his powers! He is going to camp end of discussion! Pack your bags Percy!" Zeus yells at me.

"Where am I going exactly?" I ask confused. Usually I wouldn't draw attention to myself when Uncle Zeus was angry but what choice did I have? I didn't even know what to pack.

"You are going to Camp Half-Blood to interact with his your own age and your own kind. Apollo will explain more as you pack." Zeus says his eyes never leaving my father's.

I just nod and walk out of the throne room with Apollo right behind me.

"Explain more please. I mean I know that Camp Half-Blood is for demigods but why does my Dad not want me to go and how long will I be gone? How will I get there? What's it like? I haven't even been out of Olympus or Atlantis so what should I say and do? I mean…"Apollo cuts me off before I can continue on with my nerves babbling.

"You will be gone all summer. Your dad is just being protective, like usual. I and Hermes will make sure you get there fine. But be careful kid to not tell anybody that you were raised by us. Some of the demigods will not be happy with that idea. Also DON'T under any circumstances leave that camp's grounds understood?" Apollo's seriousness shocked me; he usually is so joking and fun. A sure sign that says I should do exactly as he says.

"Why can't I leave camp grounds, I mean other kids get to don't they, to like go on quest and stuff right?"' I ask my curiosity getting the best of me.

Apollo stops throwing stuff into my bags and looks at me.

"Look kid I know that you don't understand but that is a question best answered by your dad. Cause to be honest I don't know what is ok to say to you and what is not." Again his seriousness shocks me but something in his voice tells me to stop asking questions and help.

Apollo and Hermes teleport (sorry I don't remember the name for it and am too lazy to look it up) on some hill. I take in everything curiously. I have never been anywhere but Olympus and Atlantis. So this is a pretty big deal for me.

We arrived in the middle of the night, when I asked why they said it was so the other campers didn't ask questions as in why I am with two gods. Hermes leads the way to a big blue house with a wrap around porch leading me inside.

A centaur looks up from the fireplace where he had been setting with Dionysius.

"Hello Lord Hermes and Lord Apollo. Hello Percy I am Chiron." He reaches out a hand shaking mine in greeting.

"We have to go in a couple minutes but as you know nobody can know who he is. Also to NEVER let him leave the camp with out one of us. One of us gods will come to retrieve him on September first. But other than that he should be like having any other student." Hermes tells Chiron before messing up my hair and saying goodbye with Apollo following and he gives me a wave.

I decided to test my luck and ask Chiron why I can't leave camp.

"Hey Chiron, why can't I leave camp? The other kids can can't they?" I ask as he leads me over to the fire.

"They can but not with out permission and a quest or if it is the end of the summer." He smiles at me knowing what I was trying to do. "You will be staying here tonight for it is already past curfew and I believe the other campers will be shocked if you come strolling out of Poseidon's cabin." He says leading me to a room. He leaves me be and I immediately pass out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Also Leo and Piper are already at camp and they know of the Roman camp. **

I wake up with sunlight shinning in my eyes. I groan not use to it for I am use to the water lowering the lighting of the sun and I am have curtains in Olympus.

"Wake up if you want breakfast." A blonde girl with grey eyes tells me.

I quickly dress and find the girl waiting for me outside.

"Hi I am Annabeth, daughter of Athena. You must be the new kid that came in last night. Percy right?" I could defiantly tell she was daughter of Athena; they had the same grey eyes.

"Yeah, that's me." I shrug shifting my bag.

"Annabeth would you show Percy his cabin before you two head off to the dinning hall?" Chiron asks appearing out of no where.

"Yup, come on Percy I'll show you the Hermes cabin, which is where all unclaimed kids stay till they are claimed." She starts to lead me out side until Chiron interrupts her.

"Actually Annabeth, Percy has already been claimed."

"By whom?" she asks shocked.

"I will let him tell you." is all he says before leaving us alone.

Annabeth leads me outside, she doesn't say anything but I can practically see the gears spinning in her head.

"Alright who claimed you? Wait don't tell me let me figure it out." She stands in front of me taking in my appearance. I felt a little awkward I mean she was just daring at me with these calculating grey eyes.

"Well you defiantly are not the son of Ares." She decides now walking around me.

Me being the son of Ares? I can't help but laugh. Ares hates me, he defiantly would not be happy if somebody even thought I was his son.

"What's so funny?" She asks giving me a slightly annoyed look.

"Nothing it's just I couldn't even imagine me being his son." I lie, my laugh dying off.

"It's true you aren't big like his and unsmiling. Heck you have laugh lines. Are you a son of Apollo?"

"Nope."

"Hermes?"

"Nope."

"Ok give me a hint is you mom or dad the god?"

"My Dad." I reply smiling thinking about my dad. I could feel a twist and my heart, knowing that I was homesick.

"Ok so that rules out all the goddesses. That leaves Apollo, Ares, Hermes, Dionysus, and Hephaestus. But you already said no to Apollo and Hermes and we both conclude that are defiantly not the son of Ares. So that leaves Dionysus and Hephaestus, so which one?"

"Neither." I reply with a grin. I was shocked that she ruled out Dad and Uncle Zeus so fast. I knew that she wasn't going to mention Uncle Hades for he doesn't even have a cabin here.

"What?! That means you have to be the son of Zeus or Poseidon, but that's not possible they swore off kids after WWII!"

"Now what are you flipping out about Annabeth?" a guy with surfer style blonde hair asks.

"He's the son of-f"

"Poseidon." I finish for her.

"No way." The guy says looking at me unbelievingly. "Prove it"

I shrug and look out at the ocean with a smile. I wave my hand a little and a wave comes up almost splashing me.

"No way!" Annabeth looks shocks as does the guy.

I smile to myself knowing that I can do so much more that move a little wave but Apollo had told me to not show off to much for they will think I am too experienced for a new kid.

"Alight then son of Poseidon I am Luke son of Hermes." He reaches out his hand which I shake and introduce myself.

We start heading off to the cabin well I gaze around the camp, excitement filling me. I am free! I thought to my self giddy. Maybe I really am not free but this is as free as my WAY overprotective dad will probably let me be. Hades I was lucky I got to come here!

"Well this is your cabin, Percy." She tells me opening the door to the cabin. I walk in and throw my bag on the floor.

"Sorry you aren't going to have any roommates there are no other kids of Poseidon that we know of."

"That's ok." I shrug already knowing this.

I follow them to the dinning hall where kids are already eating.

I set down at a table Annabeth pointed out which is empty.

Great I think to myself sarcastically.

I offer some of my food to my Dad and can't help but whisper under my breath that I am fine and that he has nothing to worry about.

I set back down nibbling on my food trying to ignore the stares from everyone around me and not to mention the whispers.

"Ok who are you and why are you setting at Poseidon's table? Nobody sets here!" a tough looking girl growls at me.

"I am Percy and I have every right to set here because I am a son of Poseidon." I tell her.

"Prove it." she spat at me.

For some reason this girl really got under my skin. Maybe it's because she reminds me of a bully and I hate bullies. I watch unsurprised as a drinking fountain near us explodes and some how all the water lands on her. Whoops.

"You little…." But before she can say anything some more water shoots into her mouth. She spits it out glaring at me before stomping off.

"Wow that was awesome." A kid with black hair that almost covers his face says standing next to me. "Hi I'm Nico, you must be Percy. That's awesome that you stood up to her like that, I wish I could do that." He says as I rise to go throw my stuff away.

"Thanks. If you don't mind me asking who is your godly parent?" I ask figuring it was weird that everybody else says but he didn't.

"I don't know, I haven't been claimed." He says with a shrug.

"Oh I'm sorry. Where do you stay then?" I ask him even though I already know the answer.

"The Hermes cabin, its crowd but it's not as bad people say it is." Nico shrugs following me.

"Just out of curiosity who was that girl anyways?" I ask motioning to the very angry soaked girl.

"That's Clarisse daughter of Ares, biggest bully at camp." He replies glaring at her.

That explains why I she made me so angry so quickly. I shrug and walk out of dinning hall following Annabeth and some other girl.

"Oh Percy I forgot to give you your schedule." Annabeth suddenly turns around handing me my schedule.

I look down at it and the first thing I have to do is sword and shield with Clarisse. Oh joy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

I have officially been at Camp Half-Blood for three weeks now. I have not gotten into any trouble (aside from a letter from my dad that yelled at for spraying Clarisse with water.) and have made some really great friends.

I laugh with Nico as we head back to our cabins to get sweaters. It was a little cold for a July night but I didn't take notice for I was to busy enjoying myself.

As I approach my cabin I see an envelope tucked underneath the door. I pick it up and open it only to have my heart stop beating

Percy

I know your secret. You being raised on Olympus. Don't worry I won't tell a soul but if I were you I would watch my back.

There was no signature. I walk into my cabin and set down on my bed, tears of fear filling my eyes.

If I tell Chiron I will be sent home and never return but if I don't I might face a fight with another camper. I set there debating and decide I won't tell a soul. I don't want to leave my new friends behind. I tuck the letter into my pocket and put on my best smile.

That night I couldn't sleep I kept tossing and turning thinking about the letter. What if is was somebody I can't take on? Or what if they do tell? How did they even find out? I was so careful.

I wake suddenly to a noise in my cabin, footsteps. I reach for Riptide in the dark I set up, only to be pushed down again. I feel a blade press against my neck.

"Don't move Jackson or yell. Otherwise one of the others will kill one of your friends." A voice hisses. I recognize it immediately, Luke.

"What do you want Luke?" I gasp out.

"I don't want anything but somebody else does." He grins at me and forces me to stand up. I notice monsters all over my room some were grinning at me which was just wrong.

Luke shoves me out of the cabin. I remember Apollo's warning to never leave camp as I am shoved into the back of a van and knocked unconscious.

Chiron POV 

I stand in the Big House making coffee when the door flies open

"Luke and Percy are missing!" I turn to see Annabeth in tears.

"Did you search every where?"

"Yes me and a couple others we can't find them."

I look at Dionysus who is sipping his Diet Coke not paying attention.

"Dionysus, Percy is missing." I snap at him needing his full attention.

"So…wait Percy as in Percy Jackson?" He puts down his Diet Coke looking at me pleading for me to say he heard me wrong.

"Yes Percy Jackson."

"And Luke." Annabeth adds

"Annabeth go to breakfast me and Mr. D will take care of this." She reluctantly leaves but a stern look from me and she is gone.

"You have to go up to Olympus and tell them." I say pacing the room.

"Ha I don't want to be within twenty thousand miles of that place when they find out. Hades I would rather go visit Hades!"

"Well we can't just look for him ourselves and the longer we wait the more furious they will be and the more danger Percy will be in." I snap at him.

"Ok I have an idea how about I call in some help. Like maybe Apollo and Artemis."

"Fine, but you had better pray to Zeus that your plan works."

Percy's POV 

I wake in a cell my hands cuffed behind my back and my leg chained to a bed. I jerk around trying to get free but it's useless.

"Your awake good Kronos would like to see you now."

Chiron's POV

Apollo and Artemis arrive. Artemis has her hunters with her and dismisses them to the camp with a wave of her hand.

"What happened? How in Hades could he just go missing? I thought this place is protected." Artemis snaps.

"It is the only way anybody can come in is if somebody lets them in."

Artemis nods. "So that means one of your campers let them in. Who did you say was the other one missing?"

"Luke son of Hermes."

She nods thinking as she leads the way to the Poseidon cabin. Artemis walks in and begins searching for anything that might lead to where Percy is.

"Do you know whose handwriting this is?" Apollo asks holding up a letter.

I shake my head. At this point we will probably never find Percy.

Third Peron POV

It has been three weeks sense Percy's disappearance and all the gods have been alerted. Poseidon was furious. There have been many hurricanes sense.

As the Olympians set down for another meeting Artemis comes running in.

"We found him he is in New York, right under our noses." She reports.

With those words a team of Hunters and Gods are sent out to bring back Percy and kick some monster butt.

Apollo's POV

We have been fighting for a good half an hour before I find him. He is chained to a bed the sheets soaked in blood, his body soaked in sweat and he is unconscious.

I quickly unchain him pulling him off of the bed and pour ambrosia down his throat. He eagerly and drinks it, but his wounds don't heal all the way and he is still soaked in sweat by the time he has had enough.

I quickly pick him up and teleport out of there.

I appear inside the Big House at Camp Half-Blood where we had set up a spot for when we found him. I lay him on the bed before getting to work.

Percy's POV

It was strange really I could feel myself being lifted but I couldn't tell who it was for my body was in so much pain. All I wanted was to go home.

When I finally wake I am at the Big House lying on a cot. Apollo stands beside my bed as the other gods argue. I was so confused why were they all here?

"Good you're awake now I can put this in you." Apollo says as a greeting before sticking a needle into one of my arms.

"What is that?" I ask as he pulls it out and reach over to rub it but Apollo stops me bandage it and orders me to not move it.

"It is a tracking device so that way if we ever lose you again we will be able to know you exact location. It was designed by Hephaestus." Apollo explains just as all eyes land on me.

"Percy go get your stuff, you are going home." My dad looks furious but his voice softens when he looks at me. Much to my relief for it would not help my pounding headache.

"But Dad just because…" I was cut off before I could even make a good argument.

"I said go get your stuff Percy we are leaving NOW!" my dad snaps not wanting to hear my argument.

I bite back my anger and start to stand. The whole world spins as I do. I fight the urge to be sick and set back down on the bed knowing that there was no way in Hades that I was going to be able to stand.

"Come on Perce I'll help you get there." Apollo tells me putting an arm under my armpits and helping me up. He guides me out of the Big House and out to camp.

"Don't the other campers think it is weird that you are all here?" I ask leaning almost entirely on him for support.

"Oh they don't know. Chiron told everybody to not enter the Big House on less it is an absolute emergency. They will probably be freaked to see me here." He says as he opens the door to my cabin.

I quietly pack my stuff with Apollo helping (ok he was doing pretty much all of it considering I was so weak that when he let me go I collapsed to the floor).

As he does I set down and cry knowing that I will have to say goodbye to all of my new friends, probably forever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

Percy's POV

"You should make your own way back to the Big House for something tells me your friends are going to want to talk to you." Apollo says before handing me my already packed bag.

I silently nod and walk out. I start to the Big House fighting tears and the urge to pass out.

I stop walking when arms are thrown around me.

"Where were you? How did you get back? Where's Luke?" Annabeth blurts out with Nico, Leo (a son of Hephaestus) Grover and Piper (a daughter of Aphrodite).

"Um I was gone." Nice Percy gone really?

"Well we kind of all ready knew that. Where's Luke?" she presses as we walk towards the Big House.

At the mention of Luke's name I remember what happened to me. His letter, the monsters, the pain, Kronos… the world spins around me I grab the closest person for support which just happened to be Grover.

"Percy are you ok?" Grover asks as steadies me before I can totally fall over. I ignore my headache and pain in my side and nod.

"Um… Percy, why do you have your stuff with you?" Piper asks looking at my bag like it was a messenger of bad news.

"I'm leaving. My family wants me back. I'll be back though eventually, I just need to get back on my feet." I make up knowing fully well that I was going to get in so much trouble for promising them I would return.

They all look at me confused but I guess my appearance is worse than I thought for they don't press more information.

They lead me over to the Big House where Chiron and Apollo are waiting. Apollo does not look like Apollo though he looks like a man that is about my dad's age with graying black hair and blue eyes.

"Well Percy come along, come along I have a meeting to attend at noon." Apollo says with a small smirk.

"We will see you soon Percy. Go along with your Uncle I hope you feel better soon and hope to see you next summer." Chiron says giving my arm a squeeze before Apollo takes me away from Grover and leads me out of the camp.

As we leave I can hear my friends talking

"If that's his Uncle then how did his Uncle get in here if he is mortal and why does he just radiate with power?" I hear Annabeth say before Apollo hurries me along not wanting them to figure out who he really is.

I spend the next year recovering and trying to talk my dad and Zeus into letting me go back to Camp. Ok maybe 'talk' isn't the right word maybe beg or plead is more like it.

I am in my room in Atlantis furious after another refusal from my dad to let me go. I have to work fast for June is almost here. As my frustration with my father rises I can feel the sea's unease as well. I know that I am supposed to calm down before I cause damage or something but I just couldn't. After eight months of begging and pleading and maybe a little yelling I was getting really ticked off.

I mean they can't lose me again they have a fricken tracking device planted inside me! I have repeatedly brought up the point that both Chiron and Mr. D are capable of keeping me safe and I promised that if there is anything strange or I get some freaking weird letter that I would immediately tell Chiron. All was ignored. I hate how my dad and Uncle are so stubborn!

It wasn't like I could run away because believe me if I could I would already be packing my stuff. Stupid tracking device I silently cuss in my head. I had already tried removing it but it is way too deep. The only way I could get it out is if I cut my whole bloody arm off!

Triton comes into my room and sets on my bed watching as I pace back and forth in anger.

"You know your not going to be able to change Dad's mind he is as stubborn as you, you wont be able to change is mind or Zeus's. Why do you want to go anyway? There is always a chance Kronos will come after you again. Why not just stay here where it is safe?" Triton asks as plays with a knife.

"I know Kronos might come after me again but I am not going to let him stop me from living! I want to see my friends and be normal for a demigod at least! Why is Dad being like this anyway? He isn't like this with you! Heck he sends you off to battle! He would rather me to stay home safe and sound in my fricken bedroom!" I snap running my hands through my messy hair.

"Ok I get where you're coming from and Dad is just being protective of you because he cares about you A LOT!"

"Oh so he doesn't care about you?!" I ask as I can feel the waves on the surface crash and rock the seas.

"He does it's just that you're the youngest." I can tell Triton is lying through hid teeth. This only makes me more furious.

"I just want answers why is Kronos even interested in me? Why didn't he just kill me?" I ask my anger slowly burns away into confusion and sadness.

"I don't know Percy." Is all Triton says before leaving even though I know he does know why but just isn't saying.

With a groan I decide to try one last time. I get up and head towards the throne room where my father is giving orders to some of his men.

"Dad, can I talk to you please?" I ask as just as my father waves his men away and sets on his throne giving me a pointed glare.

"My answer is still no and will always be no."

"I know but will you at least give me answers as to why I can't go. I know you know why Kronos didn't kill me and why he even took an interest in me but what I don't understand is why you aren't telling me."

"Percy if I wanted you to know I would have told you long ago."

"Why won't you tell me so I at least know why you are ruining my life?!" I snap at him tears of fury running down my cheeks.

"Percy, do you really feel like I am ruining your life?" My father's voice softens like I had just hurt him.

"Yes! You took me away from my friends, from my chance to ever be a little normal! Why can't you just let me be normal for three months every year? Just three months." I ask my voice going weak as my anger fades and now all I feel is numbness in my chest, a sense of desperation.

"Percy, I worry about sending you for many enemies of mine and Olympus have taken a great interest in you because of your abilities. You are the most powerful demigod to walk in a long time and many want to use you against us. They know that you are more god than you are human. This makes you unique but also puts your life in danger everyday. Are enemies could tell you were powerful when you were just six months old and killed you mother trying to get to you. But I with all of this said I will let you go if you still want to, but you have to promise me to report anything suspicious immeditaly. Understood?"

I nod in shock that my father is letting me go and over the new information I had just received.

"I still want to go Dad." I whisper my eyes filling with more tears as I take in the fact that my mortal mother died trying to keep me safe.

"Very well go pack your stuff I will speak with your Uncle."

Poseidon's POV

"We can not keep him a prisoner he needs to live, Zeus. He knows now, he will be more careful. He understands how important is safety really is. Please brother let us let him attend we can even have one of us check up on him every two weeks." I argue with my brother trying to keep my voice from rising not needing Zeus to get angry. The whole council watches us with interest as we have been going back and forth like this for the past hour.

"Fine brother but if anything happens to him it will be YOUR head!" Zeus snaps before dismissing the council with an angry glare sent my way.

I quietly hoped that our enemies decide to be silent this summer well my boy is away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus**

Percy's POV

I stand outside of the gates of Camp Half-Blood every nerve in my body running. I was back! I had actually talked my dad into letting me go. It was the night before the other summer campers will be arriving. Aphrodite stands at my side.

"See you soon Percy, Apollo is to check up on you in two weeks. Now I have to go meet up with Ares, don't tell Hephaestus." With a wink and a hug the goddess of love is gone.

I walk down to the Big House to check in with Chiron.

"Percy glad to see you were allowed to come." Chiron greets me with a hand shake. I can hear Mr. D grumbles something about that he is not happy to see me, I ignore him.

"So am I, I couldn't be happier to be back, I was so afraid they weren't going to let me come but after some deal making, begging and promises, I'm here." I say mentally cringing at the word 'begging'.

"Ok Percy you may head to your cabin now that I know you have arrived safely." Chiron says with a smile.

I head out hoping that nobody will see me and ask why I am getting here in the middle of the night.

I go to sleep that night with a smile; it was good to be home.

I wake to somebody pounding on the door. I groan covering my head with my pillow wishing I could go back to sleep. After the person made it clear they were not leaving I get up and open the door to be standing face to face with Annabeth.

"You're back and your standing!" she says with a laugh before throwing her arms around me in greeting. I hug her back blushing at the feeling of her against me.

"Anyway, they're doing cabin checks in a minute, is your cabin clean?" she asks awkwardly trying to brush off the awkwardness of the hug even though her cheeks are still red.

"Ah yeah I just got here. I didn't have time to trash it." I tell her with a shrug, just as Silena, a daughter, of Aphrodite comes in. She checks me off before leaving and giving me a smile in greeting.

"Come on let's get to breakfast." Annabeth says leading the way.

"So how was your year?" she asks.

"Umm…good I just hung out with my family mostly." I tell her sticking as close to the truth as I can.

"Aside from your Uncle who else do you live with?"

"I live with some of my cousins."

"Are they older or younger?"

"They are older." I tell her with a smile. It pleased me that I was able to stick so close to the truth today.

"Ok now how did your Uncle get into camp if he is only mortal?" she asks ruining my role of honest answers.

"Oh he's not actually my Uncle he is an older demigod that adopted me." I lie through my teeth.

"What about your mother?" This question makes my stomach drop as I remember the photos of my mother holding a little me in her arms or her belly swollen with me inside. All pictures that Hermes had managed to find for me.

"S-s he was murdered when I was little. Some monster came to get me and she got killed trying to protect me." I tell her blinking away tears.

"I'm so sorry Percy…How old were you?" she asks.

"I was only a baby my D- I mean Uncle Dave said I was only six months. He heard the noise and came to find out what was going on. He killed the monster and took me with him but he was too late to save my mom." I tell her silently cussing myself out at almost saying Dad.

"Wow that's horrible do you call your Uncle by his first name or something?" she asks confused at my changing of name.

"Yeah but I try not to do it in front of other people because they always say it is disrespectful." I tell her making up the best lie I could think of.

"Oh." Is all she says, as I silently thank Hermes.

We arrive at the dinning hall and I take my usual loner table. I give my dad some of my toast before setting back down to eat. I look around noticing that all of my friends are here. After I finish I head off to sword and shield practice with Clarisse with a smile, knowing that I was going to win.

"Did you hear? Some selected campers are going to Came Jupiter the Roman camp. I am so excited, I will be able to see Jason again." Piper squeals happily. She obviously has a crush on this Jason guy. I had completely forgotten that the Greek and Roman camp now mingle, to say they get along might be an over exaggeration.

"When and who is all going?" I ask her.

"Next week. Chiron pinned the list of names up on the Big House door. Go look for yourself." She tells me before heading off.

I run up to the Big House silently begging my dad that he was going to let me go.

The list red:

1. Annabeth C.

2. C. Beckendorf

3. Clarisse R.

4. Connor S.

5. Nico A.

6. Piper M.

7. Travis S.

8. Silena B.

9. Leo V.

10. Percy J.

I leave the Big House with a smile. I was actually allowed to go that alone was a miracle but it would be an even bigger miracle if I could get away with out seeing any monsters.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus**

That next Monday we all load up into a bus. We head off to the airport much to my displeasure.

As I sat in my seat I sent up a smile request to not be like shot down or something but Uncle Zeus. Hopefully he is in a good mood.

We land in San Francisco without incident.

We arrive at the Camp Jupiter to be let in by the guards at the tunnel.

As I set next to Grover I make a map in my head of what I remember from my lessons with Athena. I see New Rome which brings up the idea of me living there. But I wave it off knowing my dad will never allow me, I would probably put the citizens in danger and they would probably wonder why I stop aging when I reach 18. As I think about the fact that I will stop aging my stomach drops. I will have to watch all my friends die at some point. I look around making sure to take note of all of their faces, even Clarisse but especially Annabeth. My heart stops beating for a minute at the thought of losing her. I quickly shake the idea out of my head. Why did I single her out? It's not like we are anything more than friends' right?

I stop thinking about that as we all get out, each of us with a bag of stuff. Chiron had made it clear that we would be staying here for a week at least.

We all follow Chiron into the gates of the camp. I gaze at the barracks, remembering that Romans are not separated by their godly parents. When we reach their camp headquarters we are greeted by a girl that introduces herself as Reyna and a boy with blonde hair named Jason. He greets Piper with a hug and Leo with a man hug.

"Welcome to Camp Jupiter. You will all be staying in Barrack 5 sense that is the least crowded…" she continues on but I am only half listening. Of course the Romans send the Greek to their worst barrack. I think to myself angrily. Out of the corner of my eye I notice the waters of the river get a little stronger. Chiron sends me a warning look as I try to calm myself down so I don't splash anybody or accidently cause an earthquake. If I wanted to get sent home and grounded for life there would be no better way to do it.

Another guy walks up introducing himself as Octavian. "Hope you enjoy your stay in our _best _barrack Greeks." Octavian hisses sarcastically as we head off to put are stuff in barrack five. I can tell right away that I will not like this kid at all.

"Am I the only one that wanted to slam that Octavian kids face into a wall?" Beckendorf asks.

"Nope I wanted to pulverize that kid." Clarisse says.

I nod in agreement for one me and Clarisse agree on something.

Today marks two weeks that I have been away from home. I set in the mess hall with my Greek camp mates nibbling on a piece of pizza as Piper and Leo talks with a big Roman named Frank and a dark skinned girl names Hazel.

"What is that Octavian guys problem I swear he purposely cornered me at the games. Every time I walk bye him he says some insult about the Greeks. It is really starting to tick me off." Leo tells Frank and Hazel.

I had noticed this to about Octavian; he was a bully like Clarisse only worse because he was a coward and does it all behind closed doors.

"Percy come along there is somebody here to see you." Chiron says motioning for me to get up. I follow him out of the Mess all trying to ignore the curious looks that were on my back.

I already know who is here to see me and my heart quickens at the thought of seeing him.

He waits for me at the lake impatiently.

"Took you long enough, you know I have better things to do than just stand around here waiting for you." Apollo says but I can tell that he really did mind that much. "Alright so fill me in how is it going?"

I tell him everything including the fact that his son Octavian is a jerk.

"Yeah that's probably true, he is the son of the Roman form of me though. Well now its my turn aside from Poseidon's constant worrying and Zeus's obsession over constantly reminding him that if anything happens to you it's his full, so pretty much a normal day on Olympus. Oh and Aphrodite asked me to tell you that you should ask that daughter of Athena out. Personally I think she can do better than you but what ever." Apollo shoots me a grin at this. At that moment some water just randomly came up and splashed Apollo soaking him from head to toe. Whoops….

"Oh fine you want to play it that way then I guess I'll just have to call Zeus and tell him that I discover some monsters at the edge of camp looking for you." Apollo pulls out his phone with an evil smirk and starts pressing buttons. He shows me that Zeus's name is highlighted.

"Please don't Apollo. I-I'll do anything." I beg knowing he might really do it.

"What Apollo?" he taunts.

"Lord Apollo please don't call Zeus."

"Hmm say it like you mean it."

"LORD Apollo PLEASE don't call Zeus."

"Hmm… on your knees then maybe."

"Seriously?!" I ask refusing to get down on my knees and beg.

"Ok if you want to be that way then." I see his finger start to press the call button so I drop down on my knees.

"PLEASE LORD Apollo PLEASE don't call Zeus." I beg getting a little frustrated.

"Oh come on make it a little more dramatic start crying." Apollo says giving me a smirk.

"NO!" I tell him standing up and crossing my arms stubbornly.

"Fine, I guess that will do for now. I'll just have to think about it." Apollo sighs drastically just as a GIANT wave comes splashing down on him from the lake.

"T-That wasn't me." I laugh looking at the soaked sun god that now resembled a drowned rat.

"Oh really?" he asks before coming after me. I take off running back to the dinning hall with a furious sun god behind me. When I am only about ten yards from the door, Apollo catches me and puts me in a head lock, and messing up my hair before dragging me the rest of the way as I try to break his hold.

Chiron stands outside waiting for me. A I see him smirk at the sight of a drenched Apollo and me in a headlock.

"Who's coming next time?" Chiron asks as Apollo playfully shoves me forward before winking at me playfully.

"Aphrodite she apparently wants to give this kid a love speech." Apollo shrugs at that before laughing at me as my cheeks start getting red.

"Well ok then till next time I suppose. Come along Percy." Chiron guides me into the Mess Hall as Apollo vanishes.

I set down next to Leo and Annabeth trying to hide the fact that my face is as red as a tomato thanks Apollo.

**Author's Note: Hey guys thank you for reading this far you guys are like awesome but I have hit a block and have no idea what to do next any suggestions? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus **

**Thank you to BooBird12 this chapter (or two) couldn't have happened without you. **

**Percy's POV**

"Ok everybody we are happy to announce that before the Greeks leave they will be joining us along with the other Greeks in the War Games." Reyna announces get cheers from the Romans. I hear some of the Romans comment on how "they finally get to kick Greek butt."

"Those Romans had better be ready for some major butt kicking. I have been aching to strangle them sense day one especially that Octavian kid." Clarisse growls as we prepare for the games.

I ignore her for I am trying to handle my own problems. I love the idea that I can finally show off my skills to my other camp mates and finally kick Octavian's butt. But my dad would kill me if I did. I would never be able to come back to camp. If any of my fellow campers would be even a little jealous I dare them to live with the gods and then they can tell me they are jealous. I watch as my fellow Greek campers start planning, nobody turns to me of course for they believe I am just a guy with a really powerful dad.

I set watching the Romans as they assemble in their forts and prepare water cannons. What really ticks me off though is that I can't kick Octavian's butt without drawing attention to myself. This alone was enough to get my blood boiling.

We all assemble into our positions, ready for the games to begin. I am to stay back on defense, much to my displeasure. Reyna nods from her Pegasus making sure we are all ready before signaling we can begin.

Both armies take off.

I stay back with my group making sure no Roman gets within 10 yards of our forts. I signal for are archers to fire at the approaching Romans on the left. I watch with a smile as a swarm of arrows fall upon the Romans. Let's see if they still hate archery after today.

I signal the others to take out the army approaching on the right with the water cannons. As one group stays behind to guard the fort I and our center group take off to the center group of Romans that are charging our way.

I draw Riptide knowing that I can not use my full skill but enough so that I don't look like a wuss.

My eyes light up when I see Octavian on the back of an elephant. Now was my chance but how was I going to wipe out an elephant without using my powers or my extra skills?

"Did the poor sea spawn get left to defense? HA! I told you are useless. Just like your stupid father! Why is he even a god? If I was Jupiter I would just make Neptune the god of losers or toilets!" Octavian laughs and near by Romans join in with his laughter.

My blood boiled. Oh water is really useless huh Octavian? We'll see about that.

With a grin I summon up all the possible water I can manage and knock Octavian off his elephant. The other Romans look shock before they charge at me, big mistake.

With Riptide in my hands I remember all of my training with Ares, my dad, Artemis, and Athena.

I duck and dodge using a mix of both Roman and Greek style. The other Romans seemed to be taking notice of me and charged in my direction, I must have been doing quiet a bit of damage for it felt like the whole Roman camp was out to get me.

I use my hand to hand combat skills Ares had drilled me on over and over for three years remembering his words. I soon realize there are far too many for me to fight hand and hand with. Using their cannons I drain their forts of water and create three giant waves each wiping out large groups. I take off using Riptide swiping them aside. At this point I wasn't taking in faces I was only remembering my training, and thinking of every battle technique possible. (Thank you Athena)

With a wave of my hand I use the water to create a swirl/ wave that I ride up to the top of their fort, casually walk over grab their flag and jump down. What can I say? I was too lazy to use the stairs.

As I enter the Greek forts I am greeted with dumbfounded expressions.

"What the?" one kid manages to get out shaking his head in shock. I look back at the Roman forts to see they are water damaged, soaked and a little banged up. Ok maybe a lot.

I did all that in a burst of anger? I am in SO much trouble.

Chiron runs up looking at me wide eyed. I can tell he is more than a little ticked. Both camps head back to the Roman camp for lunch. It seems everybody is talking about what I did. I get congratulations and questions but I ignore it all knowing that tonight I was going to get a good yelling at by a god if not a group.

I set at on one of the couches starring at my lunch .I couldn't even stomach the idea of eating; my nerves were every where.

"How did you do that? You have to had years of experiences in fighting, not months. What about that power that was crazy?! Never have I ever heard of a demigod being able to that. There were times I seriously think you pulled water out of nowhere. I want an explanation Percy Jackson." Annabeth insists her grey eyes studying my sea green.

"I guess I'm just talented." I grumble not looking up to see her or the very mad god that had suddenly appeared.

"Perseus Jackson!" I look up to meet the VERY angry eyes of my father. "Outside now!"

"It wasn't my fault I lost control of my temper. It wasn't like I severely harmed anybody! I won the games for the Greek. You should be happy for me!" I snap back my anger still not fully gone apparently.

"Outside now!" he acts like I didn't even say a word. This makes me furious. I am so sick of him bossing me around. I am thirteen years old; I can take care of myself.

"You know you can be a real dick sometimes!" I yell at him before hurling him with all the water I could get. He doesn't even have time to react and gets soaked much to my pleasure.

I slam the Mess Hall doors ignoring the shocked and terrified expressions.

My dad comes out a moment later completely dry but very upset.

"Show me respect Percy. I am not just your father but a god as well. Don't you EVER disrespect me like that again or I will make sure you are to NEVER leave again. I have every intention to drag you back home even if it means dragging you kicking and screaming but the other Olympians have so kindly pointed out that you have now officially been able to use your skills in a 'battle'. I am proud but furious that you dare do it when I and the others pacifically told you to NOT do that." My dad yells at me as the waters crash against the shore. I was sure that there were hurricanes and earthquakes everywhere right now.

"I know I'm sorry dad for that and disrespecting you. It's just that the Octavian kid made me so mad." I sigh defeated and start to walk to my barracks to get my stuff knowing that thee was no talking myself out of this one, I was going home and there will be no coming back.

"Percy, where are you going?" I turn to see my father grinning "Your not leaving son you can stay, you did make me proud and prove to that boy that I am no god of losers and you sure in Hades are not weak."

I throw my arms around my dad, relieved that I will be able to stay with my friends.

"But don't think for a minute you are off the hook. The moment you return you are grounded for three months."

"Great that sounds perfect dad. See you in two months." I give him another hug much too happy to care that I will be grounded for three months.

My dad smiles lightly shaking his head before disappearing. That now leaves me with facing a whole bunch of confused and freaked out demigods.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus**

Annabeth's POV

That was the last straw. There is defiantly something up with Percy and I will make sure to get to the bottom of it. I sneak off to where the Romans keep all of their books knowing that Percy isn't going to say a word about it, just make up another lame excuse. I'm just talented? Really? Gods he really is a seaweed brain if he can't come up with a better come back than that.

I start my search for any kind of answer. What could make a demigod this powerful?

Percy's POV

I came up with the best explanation I could and told them that my Dad and I just don't get along, we have had other encounters and we just didn't click. Not all of them seemed to accept this answer but were more than willing to take it not wanting to get on my bad side I guess.

I slowly drag my feet back to my bed falling down and completely passing out. Apparently using that much power can really drain a guy.

Annabeth's POV 

I found it! I gaze over the page excitement filling me.

A powerful demigod, born to one of the Big Three, ¾ god and ¼ human. He will stop aging at 18 and he can not be killed only put into a long sleep. As he ages his powers will grow stronger as well, by the time he is 18 he will be just as powerful as a God if not just as powerful as the Big Three.

Percy must be this demigod it is the only explanation. But why did he seem so close to Poseidon? Is it possible Poseidon raised him? I shake the thought away. I already have too much to process.

I take off to our barracks, hoping to catch Percy before we leave so I can corner him.

I find him sleepily packing his stuff he acts like it is one of the toughest tasks he has ever done. The barrack is empty. Thank the gods.

"Percy, when were you going to tell me that you are ¾ demigod?" I ask casually like I was asking how the weather was or if he liked ice cream.

"Annabeth how did you find out you have to promise me to not tell anybody, not a soul or I will be sent home and won't be able to return to camp." I see desperation in his eyes. For some reason this was a huge secret.

"I won't tell anybody Percy but I want to know what really happened last summer." I question knowing that last summer had been a lie.

Breaking down Percy told me everything, about Luke and how Kronos had tortured him, how he was raised on Olympus, how his dad is super protective and how many monsters that are working for both Gaia and Kronos are searching for him and will do almost anything to get him.

No wonder Percy had kept this secret his life is in danger everyday he is away from the gods.

Tears fill his eyes as he says this and tells me how he fears the day he will have to say goodbye to his friends when we are old and grey (he hopes) and he is forever young. I don't know what to say to him. So I just pressed my lips against his letting the feel of his lips against mine take away both of our pain.

? POV 

He is the most powerful demigod? He was raised in Olympus? What made him so much better than the rest of us? He doesn't deserve anything that we can't have. Why do the gods bend the rules for him, of all people?

At that moment I knew I hated Percy Jackson and would make sure his life will be worse than even Hades can imagine.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus**

**For those of you that missed it Percy is currently 13 sorry for the confusion. Sorry about the Chapter 4 author's note it was suppose be he IS 12 years old. Sorry.**

Percy's POV

We arrive back at Camp Half-Blood later that night. On the whole plane ride I sat next to Annabeth enjoying her being close and taking comfort in her knowing my secret.

I was relived to make the plane ride afraid Uncle Zeus would be furious about last night but we didn't get shot down so either he likes some of the other demigods on the plane or I am in the clear, for now.

I lay in bed that night thinking about her lips against mine, how right it felt. For once I did not have nightmares about my stay with Kronos, worry about trying to keep my secret or the fact that if Gaia or Kronos got really desperate they could invade camp. I just fell in a peaceful dreamless sleep.

? POV 

How could I get back at Percy? I do not want something that will just temporarily get rid of him I want something that will get rid of him permanently or at least for the rest of the days I am alive. I lay debating in my bunk taking enjoyment at the fact that Percy is very vulnerable at night, for he has no room mates.

Poseidon's POV

The meeting was interesting just like every other one that we brought up Percy's name in. Some of us were proud of him for showing off his skill and letting the other demigods know he was not weak but somebody they should respect. Others were furious. He could have possibly drawn both Gaia and Kronos attention, he let the other demigods know that he is not like them and he disrespected one of us. Some thought he might be getting to comfortable with us, while others thought that he had every right considering he is one of us.

As for that kiss he shared with that demigod girl that set off a whole new argument. Some believed that she WAY too much and we should just make her forget or get rid of her (this made Athena very upset.) Others believe that she is putting Percy at risk and we should drag him back here before something happens or he gets too attached to her.

But the most interesting topic brought up was not rather or not we should drag Percy back up here but rather if we should let him be the god of something and if so what?

Percy's POV

The rest of the summer flew by uneventfully. Everybody wanted me on their team for capture the flag and let's just say nobody really ignored me any more. I am not sure if this is a good thing or not or rather or not I like it but I put up with it, after all it is me who drew the attention to me.

But my most favorite part of this summer was Annabeth. We had watched the fireworks together and exchanged more than a few kisses. She let me believe that I was a normal demigod like everybody else just for a little while. She kept her promise and did not tell a soul, not even the already dead ones.

So when Hermes came in the middle of the night to my cabin, I was disappointed to leave. I had already said my goodbyes last night knowing that I would be picked up later in the very early morning. I made up the excuse that it was the only time my Uncle had time to get me. It passed but just barley.

I grab onto Hermes arm looking at the Big House with its lights still on shinning brightly like a beacon to home in the night time sky. Till next summer I promise.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus **

**Also thank you to **_**I am a naiad glad to serve u **_**for pointing out a major error in Chapter 4. For those of you wondering what it was it suppose to say Percy is NOW 12, not Percy is NOT 12. Sorry about that, I hope this clears up any confusion. Please do not be afraid to point out any MAJOR errors like that to me (not stupid comma mistakes or spelling errors I write all of these chapters usually in an hour so there are going to be some of those sorry). **

Percy's POV

Arriving back to Olympus was a relief for me in some ways even though I hated leaving camp; it was still nice to be home again.

I go to Atlantis with my dad first after being congratulated and complimented by the gods and goddess that trained me in combat skills. (I did get yelled at a couple times too)

A week after coming home my dad leaves to Olympus for a meeting.

"Percy, stay here and please don't start any trouble. You know how your step mother gets." He tells me as I eat my favorite cereal at the dry kitchen's kitchen counter (yes we have a kitchen that does not have water in it for my benefit. What can I say? I'm spoiled.)

"Why can't I go with you? You always let me go unless…this meeting is about me, isn't it?"

"No…of course it isn't. Ok yes but you still are not coming especially sense it is about you. We all know how you get when we start talking about you." My dad says with a smile at the memory of my last time going to a meeting that was about me.

"Come on! I was like eight! It wasn't my fault that I didn't like what he said and drenched him in water or that there was a mysterious earthquake under Ares chair. But it was pretty funny when his chair caved him underneath him." I snicker laughing at Ares surprised and pissed off expression.

My dad just rolls his eyes and leaves but I can still see a hint of a smile.

I groan knowing that if I went up there and eavesdropped like when I was ten I will eventually lose my temper again and send another chair and god crashing into a wall, after a wave picks it up. Whoops….it's not my fault that Ares ALWAYS has some rude insult to give me.

"Are you seriously going to set in here and mope because you can't go?" Triton asks smirking at me with a knowing smile. He knows all to well how I hate how the gods talk about me.

"No, I am eating." I tell him in between a mouth full of cereal. He just rolls his eyes before leaning against the counter in front of me.

"I have missed having you around to pick on little brother. How about you and me sword fight is ten minutes out in the courtyard?" He challenges me with a smirk. I roll my eyes at his choice of location. The court yard is where citizens will be walking by and us sword fighting will draw a crowd. He defiantly wants attention today. To bad I am going to kick his butt.

"You are so on." I smirk before downing the milk from the bowl and taking off to my room to get my armor. I make a mental note to clean my dishes later. (Before my dad gets home)

I put on my armor in three minutes or less. I am so use to putting it on it's like a second nature. I smile lightly to my self as I remember the days when Triton had to help me. Oh how things have changed.

Before I can get to the courtyard I am stopped my step mother Amphitrite. She doesn't hate me anymore but I still am not her favorite person in the world. She says I always am a reminder of my dad cheating on her and that always beings up the image of my dad doing it with my mom and my step mom. Yuck!

"Where are you going?" she asks in a collected tone.

Amphitrite's POV

I may act like I don't care for my step son but I have come to care for him more than he knows. I have seen how powerful and know his powers compare to my sons, by the time he is eighteen I fear he will be stronger.

His eyes much like my husbands meet mine as he replies.

"Triton challenge me to sword fight in the courtyard." He shrugs.

I know why Triton challenged Percy to a fight in the courtyard and most defiantly was not just friendly brother fighting. After word got around about Percy's stunt at the Roman camp many have started to believe he could beat my Triton in a battle. Triton is just trying to prove that he is still just as good as his younger brother. My heart aches, fearing he will not be able to beat Percy. I may have come to care for Percy but he is not my son, Triton is.

"Very well off with you." I tell him as I quietly send a prayer up to Zeus to let Triton just win this one battle.

Percy's POV

I run to the courtyard to see Triton waiting for me. He grins at me as we both stand in battle ready stances. He comes at me first. I block his move quickly with my shield and come at him with my own sword. The battle goes great I almost always have the upper hand. I can see the crowd cheering us on but I am focused entirely on my brother's movement. I feel a prick on my arm one of the few spots where my armor does not cover. I wince but ignore it, figuring it was just my imagination.

As I go for the strike that will end it I am overwhelmed with a strange dizziness. I stagger a way from Triton dropping my defenses. I look around me to only see a blur of faces. I couldn't even see Triton clearly even though he is only feet away. I feel my knees give in but I am not paying attention to that, I am busy right now trying to not get sick in front of everybody. How embarrassing would that be?

Triton's POV

I watch as Percy raises his sword to give the last blow but he stops suddenly shocking me. I watch in shock as my younger brother stumbles backwards, before collapsing to his knees. Within seconds he totally collapses, into the sea sand beneath us.

I stumble to my feet rushing over to him. My dad is so going to kill me. What on earth happened? Is he sick? I grab him reaching underneath of his arms and pull him up. I get him back into the palace and into his room. I lay him down on his bed to find he is soaked not in water but sweat.

"Mom, come quick! Something is wrong with Percy!" I yell concern for my brother. I know that if somebody did this to him, Zeus and my dad will not allow Percy to come down here ever again, even though it will tare my dad apart. I won't be able to see him until we find out who did this to him. I already see my dork of a brother so little! This just isn't fair?

I hear my mom come running in. "Oh my gods what happened?" she asks sinking to her knees feeling his forehead.

"I-I don't know mom."

? POV

It was so easy to find people who do not like Percy. Many are jealous of him or just don't like him because of Gaia and Kronos. It wasn't hard finding other campers, citizens of Atlantis and Olympus that just wanted him gone. I smile happily as the royal family of Atlantis wishes harm on their own prince. What can I say? I made sure their wish came true.

**Hey guys! If you have read this far you guys are awesome! It means so much to me! Now I have three requests for you guys**

**Review please! I love hearing what you guys have to say!**

**PM who you guys think should be the mystery enemy of Percy's. Only PM please I don't want people to just scroll through the reviews and figure out who it is. (Sorry I don't want to pick somebody and have you guys hate me for choosing that character) **

**Also please comment what you guys think Percy should be the god of. I have some ideas but want to see what you guys think. **

**Thank you and if you do any one of these things it will be highly appreciated. The faster you guys respond the sooner I can continue on with the story! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus**

**I was hoping for a bit more of a response from you guys by the time I got home from my doctor's appointment and my sister softball game….maybe I should torture you guys and continue writing the story but not post the chapters, till I get more of a response…hmmm…..if you don't want me to go on strike do some of things on the previous chapter and for those of you that did I LOVE you guys! Does anybody even read these?**

Triton's POV

To say my dad was upset when he got home would be an understatement. He came home straight away when we called me trailed by an anxious sun god. While Apollo was busy checking on Percy my father went from raging around demolishing anything that got in his way to being concerned and deep in thought then he would go back to raging.

I watched as Apollo tried to figure out what was wrong with him. It was horrible to see my little brother look so weak and drained. I never have seen him look this fragile and sick. Not even after he came home from being tortured by Kronos. It seems ever sense he left to that stupid camp he couldn't get a break. I left the room unable to look at him any more, it was just too hard.

I go to my room slamming the door pretending that whoever did this face was in the door. My mother came in a couple minutes later her face red and puffy from crying.

"This is all my fault maybe if I hadn't said anything this wouldn't have happened." She cries pulling me into a hug. I jerk away, furious. What in Hades is she talking about?

"Mom what do you mean." I ask biting back my fury.

"When I found out you were going to battle Percy in a sword fight I knew you were doing it to stop the rumors from going around. Don't deny it you know I'm right." She cuts off my protest before continuing. "After Percy left I just whispered under my breath that I hoped you won this one battle instead of Percy." She tells me breaking into more tears.

"Mom that does not make it your fault, you're not the one who did this to Percy. Some creep did and believe me even if he head you for some weird reason he probably was already planning it." I tell her as I pull her into a hug trying to calm her down. It wasn't like she wished harm on Percy. But my father is aching for somebody to blame and we both swear to not tell him.

Poseidon's POV

"Somebody WILL pay gravely for this! I will make sure they have a VERY long and painful death." I hiss setting with the council. They all nod in agreement at this.

"Poseidon you do realize it might have been a citizen of your own kingdom?" Athena asks raising her perfectly shaped eyebrow at me.

"I don't care if it was my own son or wife! Somebody will pay for this!" I snap my anger at this monster overwhelmed me. I truly did not care if I had to kill my own wife or Triton; I love Percy too much NOBODY gets away with hurting him.

"Apollo update on his condition?" Zeus asks trying to take the tension and anger out of the room for a moment.

"In between me and Athena we discovered he was poisoned, he has a small spot on his arm where it was injected. When I left his fever had gone down, he was still unconscious and if he was any other demigod I would say this would have killed him. Luckily he isn't, I don't think he will regain conscious any time soon. I give me a week at the least 2 months at the most. Even after his body decides to wake him from his sleep he will be drained and not doing great. We should really not move him yet, I know that whoever did this is more than likely in Atlantis but it will only make things worse for Percy is we did move him. I would say we could move him after he wakes, he could stay up here on Olympus, and so we can all keep an eye on him." Apollo telling me this only made me more furious. IT COULD HAVE KILLED HIM! I clutch my triton in my hand trying not to totally lose it for I already wiped out two of Hawaii's islands, the South coast is suffering from horrible hurricanes, and California has seen more earthquakes in the past two hours than they have in two hundred years, all of them completely unpredictable.

"Very well then two of us will guard his door at all times, we will take shifts, I will not leave this boy alone in that underwater hole of doom. There is no way am I going to let whoever did this get in another attack and I do not trust anybody else enough to stay with him. We must figure this out before we ever let him go back there. We don't even know if it was one person or a whole group of people. Athena you will lead the investigation. I want whoever this is caught." Zeus orders. I would have usually been ticked that Zeus insulted my kingdom but at that moment I had other people I was ticked at for much worse things than insulting my kingdom.

I rise and return in a hurry to get back to my kingdom, to get back to my son.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus**

Percy's POV

Somebody was chasing me I don't know who or even why, I just know I am terrified. I run as fast as my legs with carry me. Tears of fear run down my cheeks. My heart races, I can barley breath. I am tackled to the ground….

I wake panting my sheets are soaked in sweat. I groan lying back down resting my hand on my head. Why do I feel like crap? Then I remember yesterday, my sword fight with Triton, me getting dizzy, everything. Great my dad is probably having a flip out.

I swing my legs over; I rise to my feet before falling right back down after a new wave of dizziness overwhelms me.

"Well it's about time you woke up, you have been for quite a while, but it's nice to see you actually moving sleeping beauty." Ares says smirking at me leaning against my bedroom wall.

"What are you doing here and what do you mean by I have been out quite a while? It was only yesterday." I grumble propping my self back up on my pillow.

"Percy, honey you were out for two and a half months. We all started getting really worried when you didn't wake up after two months like Apollo and Athena thought you would. We were scared you were going to be out for years." Aphrodite says coming over and setting on my bed.

"As for your other question believe me if I didn't HAVE to be here I would not be here at all. I have far more important things to do than stand around here and watch you get you beauty rest, not that it does much help." Ares says looking annoyed with my question but he keeps looking at me out of the corner of his eye, which to say freaked me out would be an understatement. It was almost like he cared.

"Zeus made us gods and goddess take turns guarding you until you woke. Somebody did this to you and none of us wanted you to be alone until we caught who did this to you." Aphrodite says stroking my sweat soaked hair out of my eyes.

"Hey I wouldn't have been along I have Fishy and Momo to protect me." I tell them with a smirk holding up my stuffed animal fish and lizard.

"Yeah cause Fishy the fish and Momo the lizard are so going to be able to take down an enemy." Ares grumbles with an eye roll.

"Hey not Fishy is not a fish he is a lizard and Momo is the fish duh and I know but hey when I was two I always believed they did a pretty good jog at it." I reply relaxing back at their as I laugh or really try to laugh at their confused expressions.

"Fishy is a lizard?" Ares asks looking at me with a stunned and are you an idiot look.

'Hey when you are two they both have tales it's not that big of a difference." I tell him with an eye roll like he should know this already.

"I love how you guys have such a cute little cousinly love relationship." Aphrodite laughs just as Apollo walks in.

"Thank us you are awake. After I make sure you are in well enough condition we will get you out of here and settled into your room at Olympus." He says before coming over to me to me and looking me over, checking my temperature, junk like that.

"Can you walk?"

I shake my head well Ares laughs.

"When he tried he fell right back down." Ares laughs like it is the most amusing thing he has ever heard.

"Very well looks like we are getting you out of here by a stretch. Make us do more work. I see how it is kid. After we bath you, feed you, clean you after you go to the bathroom, change your sheets, you still won't give us a break." Apollo shakes his head in mock disapproval.

"WAIT WHAT?" I ask panicked. They bathed me a-and ah man that's just nasty and embarrassing.

"Oh calm down most of us used to change your dippers when you were a baby." Aphrodite says waving it off.

"Yeah! When I was a baby. In case you haven't noticed some things have changed sense then." I bury my face in my hands highly embarrassed.

That just gets them to laugh which only makes my blush deepen.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus**

**Hahaha I wouldn't actually do that to you guys! I'm not that evil….or am I? Any way onto what you guys are here for.**

Percy's POV

I spend the rest of my time away from Camp either in bed at Olympus, playing video games or watching TV. To say I was bored would be an understatement. I was overjoyed when I could actually stand by myself, even though it took me awhile to get used to walking again. They still haven't found out who did this to me and aren't coming any closer at least to my knowledge.

They haven't really kept me informed making up some stupid excuse like I should just concentrate on getting better. Yes because knowing who might have done this to me is so going to stop the healing process.

I decide I am going to go down to Atlantis for a couple hours sense this is my last day here before I leave to camp. I know what you are thinking; Are you an idiot Percy? No I am not I just want to see Triton before I leave and hopefully catch some news about their 'investigation' they literally do EVERYTHING down there. This might be my last chance to get some kind of news.

I already have my bags packed and on my back not knowing if will be back before I leave. I shake the thought away of me only having four for years to go to camp before I stop aging. Each birthday brought me closer and I had celebrated my 14th birthday on August 18th just a week or two before I left camp. (Yes that is really is birthday I found it in the Ultimate Guide.)

I sneak though the halls knowing if I get caught I will be in huge trouble.

I by some miracle reach Atlantis and with my hood up I hope I don't draw attention. (Even though I am one of the few dry guys underwater)

"Hey Percy there you are I was wondering if you were ever going to come back. I missed hanging out with you." My friend Chester the merman says. I and Chester have been buds sense I learned how to hold a sword. (So pretty much sense I was five.)

"Hey Chester, keep it down I'm not suppose to be here." I hiss through clenched teeth looking around nervously.

"Whoops sorry, why were you gone so long and what happened after you like fainted?" he asks following me towards my dad's palace.

I tell him everything. I always have. He knows how to keep his mouth shut; it was one of the things I liked about Chester.

"Wow that sucks. Are they any closer to finding out who did it?"

"I'm not sure they won't tell me." I reply before going to one of the palace windows.

"You're going to break into the palace. Wow! You will be in so much trouble if you get busted."

"I'm not breaking in I am simply visiting."

"Whatever you say, seaman, see you later, I don't want them to think I helped you in your crime spree." He gives me a smirk and a wave before swimming off.

I push open the window, knowing exactly where to push to get it to open. I drop down quickly closing the window I ignore the sharp pain in my legs, them not taking are constant moving well, not to mention the jumping out of a five foot high window.

I run down the halls heading for Triton's room, I hide whenever I hear footsteps. It was a good thing I did because I seen Apollo walk by once.

I find Triton in his room sharpening his knives.

"Doesn't Mom hate it when you do that in the house?" I ask using what Amphitrite liked me calling her.

Triton looks up shocked before fling in his arms around me.

"Gods it is good to see you. How are you? Wait what in Hades are you doing here?" Triton asks giving me a slightly ticked off look.

"I'm doing better not back to normal yet but better. As for your other question, I just appeared here it was kind of freaky." I say offering my best you-totally-believe-it-smile.

"Percy! I heard Apollo say how you shouldn't be walking distance to dad and yet you get all the way here some how?! What in Hades is wrong with you? Did that poison affect you brain too?" Triton yells.

"Shut up! I don't want anybody to know I'm here. Plus I wanted to see you before I leave to camp and do some investigating of my own." I tell him with a grin "Want to help?"

"No! I didn't even think Dad was going to let you go to camp with everything that is going on and don't tell me to shut up! Just because you were sick does not give you the right to tell me to shut up or disobey dad!" Triton yells louder.

"Wow maybe I shouldn't have come to see you. Well good bye brother." I slam his door and take off down the hallway. Fine if he doesn't want to help me then gosh darn it I will do it myself.

Triton's POV

Percy is smart don't get me wrong but gods could he be an idiot.

I walk out of my room looking down the halls and finding no trace of him. Great! Now he is off wondering the halls alone while some psycho wants to kill him. If I see him again I might just kill him myself. Damn it Percy.

I take down the halls to where I know at least one of the Olympian gods with be, if not Dad. I grin knowing my dad will be furious. But I am not doing this just to be a mean brother I am also doing this for Percy's safety.

I enter the room to find Athena and my dad.

Percy's POV

Great now he is probably going to rat me out. Gods he is a jerk sometimes. Sure I know I shouldn't be down here but I am so sick of being in the dark. It's beyond irritating.

In my fury I accidently bump into somebody. I look up to meet Chester's chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey what are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to get in trouble for aiding a criminal." I say smiling at him.

"I came looking for you. Figured you could use some assistance. Before we start do you want to come over to my place? My mom just made lunch."

I nod remembering Chester's mother's food all to well. We sneak out of the palace and head over to his house. His mother stands or swims in the kitchen her curly brown hair pulled back in a pony tail.

"Percy! Oh my goodness! It has been to long we have missed you!" she squeals giving me a hug. "Make yourself at home dear; I was just heading out to run some errands. You boys help yourself and stay out of trouble. Oh and Chester Mikey is home so please don't cause to much ruckus he has a headache and you know how he gets." His mom gives me one last smile before heading out.

"Come on let's go to my room first, I want to show you something." Chester leads the way to his small bedroom that is right next to his older brother's, Mikey.

He shows me his new tricked out TV before heading back downstairs to get us something drink.

Kind of bored I start looking around his room. I find a new shell book (notebook only for underwater) that is scribbled all over. I flip though remembering how Chester likes to draw but I stop when I see a list.

Atlantis-13

Greek-5

Roman-15

Olympus-3

I flip though finding a paper about Seaweed poison (no this is not a real thing I made it up). This was the poison that was in my system and almost knocked me out for years and is still in my veins. I pale. Chester knows about this…how could he? I quickly jump to my feet tarring apart his room looking for any more evidence. I find vials of Seaweed poison in a locked drawer (thank you Hermes for teaching me how to pick locks) there are two vials missing. I slam the drawer closed when I hear footsteps on the stairs and straighten everything so he can't tell I had been snooping.

"Here I remembered how you like Sprit." He hands me a can on unopened soda. I hesitate to open it. Is it safe to drink it is unopened? Could he have some how slipped it into the can? Does he make his own Sprite cans here? I decide to open it and I take a 'sip'. I hold my breath not knowing if breathing the stuff in will bother me. I pray he doesn't notice. Thankfully he is to busy talking.

"I can't believe they kept you in the dark. What I don't understand is who would do this to you? I mean they had to have known that they will eventually meet Poseidon's wrath." He blabs. I silently think to him that it is King Poseidon to you, you lying backstabbing dirt bag.

"Do you want some cookies from my candy stash?" he asks holding a tray of my favorite cookies. I watch as he shoves two into his mouth at the same time.

"Ah no thanks."

"Oh come on they're your favorite…what do you think I did poison them?" he laughs shoving another cookie into his mouth.

Yes I do. I think to myself but I know he will not stop bugging me if I don't take one. I take one off the plate from the same section he is taking from. I mean he wouldn't eat poison. Would he?

I look at the cookie in my hands debating. There are two vials missing from the drawer…but he wouldn't eat the poison but I REALLY shouldn't take the risk, if I don't eat it though he will be suspicious.

"What are you doing having a starring contest with your cookie or are you using some kind of mind power and testing it for poison. Gods Percy I promise I didn't touch the stupid thing." He jokes

I watch as he eats the rest of the plate. No way could this be poisoned. He wouldn't have known what cookie I would have chosen, there were dozens on the plate.

I decide to take a bite. I nibble at it not taking off large chunks like I usually would. Chester continues talking like he never poisoned me drinking his pop.

"Hey Chester I have to take off. I decided maybe investigating my self isn't such a good idea. But could you grab some of your mom's cookie for me I want to take some with me." I lie as he shrugs and takes off to get the cookies. I open the drawer quickly stuffing the vials of poison into my bag as fast as I can. I hear him coming back, my heart races. I dump about a dozen in my bag.

I close the drawer and stand up just as the door opens.

"Here ya go Percy, see ya later." He gives me a smile before I slip out the door. I jog down the stairs running into Mikey. Mikey is a big merman. He stands about seven feet and is like 200 pounds of muscle.

"Well if it isn't little Percy? Have fun hanging around my creep of a brother?" he asks his deep voice sending chills down my spine.

"Yeah I did. Umm… do you mind I have to be somewhere in a couple of minutes." I ask just wanting to get out of there. Mikey steps aside letting me by laughing as he does. His laughter echoes in my ears as I run down the street tossing Chester mom cookies into the closets garbage bin I can find.

Mikey's POV

I watch as the little Prince runs down the street with a grin. I walk upstairs to check on my _dear _little brother. I smile seeing him dead on the floor. I step over his body and head to my stash of poison. It was so easy to control my little brothers' mind. With a little magic he can't tell left from right.

When I open the drawer I find my entire stash gone. That little bastard took them. I turn and grab the video camera I hid in my brother's room watching as my brother shoves all the cookies but one into his fat mouth. Percy only eats one. That is not enough! It will only slow the creep down.

I grab a coin and Iris call the boss letting him know Percy will be at camp.

**What did you guys think? Was it surprising? I didn't even plan the ending! So I was kind of shocked to see where it led to! Who do you guys think his boss is? Please tell me! I want to know who you guys think it is. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus**

**I have decided to right one more chapter tonight. Sense I am putting out so many chapters so quickly I beg of you to just take one moment of you time and vote on a poll. IT WILL GIVE YOU HINTS ON WHO THIS MYSTERY PERSON IS! PLEASE VOTE!**

Percy's POV

"Please vote on the poll on her profile. It will give you a hint on who is trying to like kill me. If you don't I will find you and soak you in water,,,,,ok maybe I won't cause I am a fictional character and a nice guy…BUT PLEASE VOTE!"

Percy's POV for real

I run to the palace not wasting my time with being sneaky. I fight back tears and the urge to collapse. I can't believe Chester would do that to me! I slow down after my whole body starts to throb in pain. I bend over trying to catch my breath and stop myself from getting sick. With a deep breath I take off running again.

By the times I reach the palace I can barley stand but all I wanted to do was get away from Chester. I stumble up to the palace doors. Pushing them open with what little strength I have. My legs cave in as the doors slam shut behind me. I lay on the floor not caring who sees me. My whole body shakes. It takes me back to those first weeks back at Olympus, when in the middle of the night my body would shake, if there was even a little breeze it felt like tiny ice cycles piecing my skin, I remember my heart pounding and unable to catch my breath. It was like that all over again. Tears fill my eyes as I think about the chance of me not being able to go to camp because I just ruined whatever recovery I had.

I hear running footsteps coming towards me, I don't take notice in who it is, I just want the pain to stop.

Athena's POV

As soon as Triton told us of Percy running off we called Hephaestus, Percy's tracking device was not working. He believed it was because of the poison and promised as soon as we find him he will put a much stronger one in him. After that we immediately took off searching. We searched up and down the palace halls had guards searching every room, every street. We have now been searching for him for more than two hours. After an hour we called Zeus to see if he happened to be at Olympus, Zeus said he couldn't find him.

I walk towards the entrance deciding to look outside myself. I stop walking when I see a body on the floor violently shaking and gasping for air. I take off running to him. I kneel down taking the backpack off of him as I do something spills out of it, vials of Seaweed Poison. Where in Hades did he find these? I can hear Poseidon running over here. He kneels beside pulling Percy to him.

Percy stops shaking a moment later, relaxing in his father's arms.

"I'm so sorry Dad. I should have listened. Ch-Chester did it dad. I found the vials the notes, everything in his room. One of my best friends betrayed me." His body starts shaking again only this time it was not because of the poison. Percy has not cried in front of us sense he was eight; it was shocking to see a so much older Percy breakdown.

I dig through his bag finding a notebook. A notebook filled with list of how many people here and there, a paper about Seaweed poison, pages talking about how much he hated Percy, pages about how great their leader is and how strong they are becoming. But there are no names mentioned just how many people at each location. There was a cult made for hating and trying to hurt Percy. I shake my head in disgust.

"What is it?" Poseidon asks with a now sleeping Percy leaning on him.

"A notebook filled with information." I whisper shaking my head.

"He said that Chester did this didn't he? Athena I have seen Chester's handwriting that is not it. His is sloppy, you can barley read that. But I do recognize it. His older brother, Michael, use to be one of my guards. I fired him after he kept picking fights with the other guards. His handwriting was exactly like that. What doesn't make sense is why Percy assumed it was Chester." Poseidon says looking down at his resting son.

"Maybe he just assumed the worst. I can guarantee by the time he got to Chester's house he was not feeling well. He probably was too exhausted to even think properly. We need to get Apollo here and find this Michael kid now before he makes a run for it.

Percy's POV

I wake lying on my bed and Apollo drawing some of my blood.

"What are you doing?" I jerk away panicking, my only thought still on Chester's stupid notebook.

"Percy, look at what you did! Now you have blood all over my brand new shirt! Such a pain." Apollo sticks the needle back in my arm gripping it tightly in his hand.

"Sorry I was just startled. Why are you drawing my blood anyway?" I ask relaxing a little.

"Just want to run another test to make sure the last results were right. They said that the Seaweed Poison increased. It's not as bad as it was when you first got poisoned but it's not adding up unless someone gave you some more. After your friend dying from it…"

"Wait my friend dying from it? What do you mean?"

"We found his dead body at his house. His brother admitted to everything happily but that dick won't say anything else. We ran some test on some cookie crumb and found the poison in it. We would have just looked at the stupid video camera but no Michael had to smash it. He just had to make things difficult. He even had the guts to gloat about killing his brother and said that we won't be able to stop his group of you haters." Apollo shakes his head irritated with Mikey.

"Wait it wasn't Chester?" I ask shocked.

"Nope there was blinding magic in his system. It allowed whoever cast it to let them choose what he saw and more importantly what he didn't see." He says getting up off his knees taking away the vile of blood.

"Wait you said that the poison was in the cookies? Apollo I ate one of those cookies. I figured because he was eating them he wouldn't poison himself. I'm so stupid." I groan. "Wait am I still going to camp? I have to! Please Apollo help me talk my dad and Zeus into it. I can't stay home. I have to see my friends. I have to be there in three hours!" I get off the bed and fall flat onto my butt, instead of the bed.

"NO!" I chuck the closest thing at the wall it just happened to be Momo.

Apollo raises his eyebrow. "I see you are just running off to camp." He laughs at his own lame joke before walking out of the room. I pick up fishy and chuck to at the door as it closes behind him.

No way am I going to let this stop me from going to camp. I don't car have to drag myself there. I AM going. I use my bed to help me up. My legs tremble as do my arms. My arms apparently don't like supporting my weight. Using the furniture I very slowly and painfully make my way across the room. I bite my lip trying to forget the pain in my body.

I fall flat on my back when the door opens.

"What are you doing?" Apollo asks laughing at me.

"Lying on the floor." I grumble not giving him the satisfaction of knowing that I was trying to walk.

"Yeah you are. Hey you forgot you backpack." He drops my backpack on my stomach making me groan.

"Not cool." I gasp out before using Apollo to get myself up. I lean in on him entirely, using him for support.

"Ha no I am so not helping you escape. Plus genius how are you going to explain to your demigod friends why you can't walk?"

"I'll tell them that…that I fell down and twisted my ankle."

"Oh ok, that makes sense you know considering that you could have just drank some nectar and fixed or if you were mortal just use crutches." He rolls his eyes drastically like he was talking to a five year old.

"Fine I just won't them I'm there until I can walk; I'll just hideout in my cabin." I tell him as I try not to fall over.

"Well have fun getting there." he slips his arm out from underneath me causing me to fall flat on the floor.

I groan in pain and glare at the stupid door after he leaves.

The door opens again only this time it is my dad.

"Dad, can you help me get to camp?" I ask giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Percy you can't even stand and you want to go to camp?"

"Yes please dad! I'll just lie in my cabin until I am better and if that list is right I'm not any safer here than I am there."

"Percy if you go to Olympus us gods can watch you making it safer."

"Chiron can watch me and Mr. D. He is a god." I argue.

"Percy…."

"Ha you have no more excuses. Dad please I just want to enjoy my summer with my friends and forget all this drama." I beg giving it my one last attempt.

"Fine but we will set up some rules. First you go to bed the same time as here, seven, until you get an ok from me or Apollo, second you will NOT participate in any physical activities, third no field trips out of camp, fourth you have to ALWAYS let Chiron know if you are going to be wondering off of your schedule, fifth you will follow a strict diet Apollo has made for you, and lastly no wondering off on you own. You must be with at least three people from the list we have chosen." He hands me a meal plan and a list of chosen people.

"Fine, as long as I get to go." I grumble. My dad smiles and helps me up before guiding me back over to my bed.

"We will talk to Chiron about what he wants to do until you can walk. I almost forgot Hephaestus will be seeing you later tomorrow." My dad tells me as he picks up my backpack grabs my arm and teleports me to the Big House's front door.

"Lord Poseidon what a surprise to see you here and why is Percy on the ground?" Chiron greets looking at me strangely. My dad looks down at me.

"Sorry Dad but apparently you just grabbing my arm does not help me stand." I tell him looking up as he laughs at me.

He picks me up and follows Chiron into the Big House. My dad lays me on the couch as he talks with Chiron.

"As you can see Percy is not quite himself. He was poisoned well he was gone. He was doing better until a slip up today. He right now can not walk for his muscles are pretty much useless."

"Hey they are not useless they just are not as useable." I correct him, my dad just roles his eyes.

He continues on explaining everything, gives Chiron a copy of both my escort list and menu, and tells how there are some campers here that want to kill me.

"I figure he can just stay in his cabin until he can walk again and before he tries to convince you he can he needs an ok from both me and Apollo."

"Hey I thought it was just one of you." I argue but he ignores me.

I hear the front door open, just as my dad disappears.

"Hey Percy's here! Wait why are you laying the couch? Why aren't you outside enjoying the fresh air?" Grover asks. I just cover my face with a pillow deciding it would be best to simply just not respond.

"Grover, could you please help Percy to his cabin?" Chiron asks. I look at my copy of my escort list on the floor and see Grover's name. I read the rest of the names sense I didn't before.

The list consist of

Grover

Annabeth

Nico

Piper

Leo

Clarisse

Seriously Clarisse? Do they want me to die?

"Uh why can't Percy get off his lazy butt and help himself there?" Grover asks looking at Chiron like he has officially lost his mind.

"Percy is umm….disabled for right now. Oh and you and some others will be expected to escort him or be with him, two of you at all times. I will tell the others." Chiron gives me a smile before leaving.

"Disabled? Escorts? What in Hades is he talking about Perce?" Grover looks at me for an explanation.

"Did I ever tell you I hate seaweed poison?" I ask before giving him the best debriefing I can with out mentioning the fact that there are crazed campers out to kill me and that I am raised my gods.

"So why did this dude try to kill you?"

"I don't know I didn't exactly ask." I grumble seriously annoyed with this whole situation.

"Why didn't it kill you? Most demigods would be dead by now."

"I guess I just got lucky?" I shrug.

"Whatever. Come on man let's get you to your cabin." He grabs me underneath my arms and pulls me off the couch.

"I guess I am going to have to go with Plan B." he says as he grabs my feet.

"Grover what are you doing and your Plan A was to pull me off the couch and hope the boards would carry me or something?" I ask as he continues t drag me to the front door.

"Grover you are not dragging me across camp." I tell him as he opens the front door.

"Do you have a better idea? I can't exactly carry you myself." He looks at me impatiently.

"Get one of these people to help you. Aside from Clarisse please." I give him the list barley meeting him half way before falling back down.

"Ok but I'm not suppose to leave you alone so…" he grabs my feet.

"Grover no! I am right by the Big House! I am fine!" I yell my body already aching; it does so not need to be dragged down stairs.

"Fine but if I get in trouble I'll tell them you did it." He walks off heading to search for somebody. I pull myself over to the hand railing and set up. I duck as something comes flying by my head. It's an arrow with a note attached to it.

I try to grab it but fail every time. I collapse back hating this. I hope Mikey dies a real painful death. This is beyond painful and a huge pain in my butt.

Leo and Grover come over a couple of minutes later.

"Hey Grover can you grab that note off that arrow for me?" I ask motioning to the stupid arrow in the side of the Big House.

Grover grabs it and begins to read aloud:

Percy,

You should not have come back. Apparently you can't take a hint. This time we won't be so kind.

"Percy what does this mean?" I don't answer him for my mind is else where. Won't be so kind? They call this kind? When I figure out who they are I am going to be _kind _to them all right.

"Percy?"

"Sorry zoned out. Umm don't worry about it." I tell him as they both grab me from underneath an arm and start towards my cabin. To say we got a lot of curious looks would be an understatement.

When they open the cabin door somebody is standing there waiting for me with a box full of torture tools.

Grover and Leo left when Hephaestus ordered them to leaving me lying on the floor.

"My dad said you weren't supposed to be here till tomorrow." I tell him nervously as I look at his kit. He lays me on my bed and shrugs his large shoulders.

"I got finished early so I came early. Now give me your left arm." I hold my left arm out to him it shaking the whole time.

He pulls out a surgical knife and something that looks like pliers. He cuts my arm open and begins digging through muscle. I let out a yell. Maybe my muscles are useless but they are sore and I can still feel them!

"Ah found it." he pulls out a little chip that is covered in my blood and tissue. He then reaches into his kit of pain and pulls out another chip from his kit loads puts it in the pliers before going back to work on my arm. This was even more painful. I could feel him moving around my muscles. It was disgusting and extremely painful.

When he is done he hands me some nectar and tells me to drink it. He didn't have to tell me twice.

"Why didn't you give me some kind of pain killer or something?"

"I am not a doctor kid."

"Really? Wow never would have guessed." I sarcastically tell him, Wincing when I see the scar on my arm. I didn't tell him but I am pretty sure my arm is unmovable now and my muscles through out my whole body ache so bad that if I moved I would probably end up yelling.

"Sorry, Apollo said he was to busy with some mortal girls." He shrugs like it is no big deal.

"That's ok I'll just have to talk to Apollo." I wince at even the movement of my jaw and tongue. Hephaestus leaves with a smile and hope you don't die and get better soon. I pass out shortly after happy to have sleep as a distraction.

? POV

Percy is back. This alone annoyed me. Couldn't that idiot Mikey do anything right? I told him to give hi four vials not one! But no matter I guess I will just have to do it myself.

**Wow I think this is the longest chapter I ever wrote. Please tell me if you guys think it is ok because I'm not sure if I like it. Anyway did I tell you guys to check out a pole on my page? Well I am going to say it again. PLEASE BE AN AWESOME PERSON AND GO VOTE ON MY POLL! IT WILL GIVE YOU A HINT TO WHO ARE MYSTERY POV IS! PLEASE!1**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus**

**Thank you to those who have voted! You others get your butts over to my profile and vote! Ok that was a little harsh sorry, but you get the point. It gives you guys a hint on who is mystery character is. Ok I think I have gone with this poll thing long enough, this is the last time I will ask you, I will be closing the poll on Wednesday, probably in the late afternoon and hopefully reveal who he/she is that day. **

Percy's POV

Spending the rest of that week in my bunk sucked. I spent most of my sleeping, talking to friends who managed to get time to see me. I would everyday at least once try to walk yesterday I was able to walk three feet without using the furniture I felt accomplished.

Annabeth always brings over my food; all of it sticks to my menu exactly.

I had just got down eating and managing to very slowly get to the bathroom, when Apollo appears in my room.

"Well you look like you are doing better. Can you walk yet?" he asks after checking my temperature.

With a little effort I get to my feet and walk a good ten to twelve feet before I decide I had better set back down, in case my legs decided to cave out from underneath me. I rub my left arm, which has been bothering me sense they put in that new tracking device.

Apollo notices and comes over examining it.

"Hmm he seems to have put it in properly. Cause a little more scaring that I would have. The scars should go away and you should get used to it being there. No big deal." He shrugs.

"You were busy with mortal women was your excuse for not putting it in yourself? He didn't have any pain killers or anything that would numb my arm. Do you have any idea how painful it was? I hope those mortal women were worth your cousin in pain for the past five days." I grumble a little irritated.

"I didn't feel any pain, so yes it was worth it." he smirks at me both standing.

"Apollo, can I actually leave my cabin now?" I ask hoping the answer is yes.

"I already sent my ok to Chiron, now you just need your dad's approval and his will be much harder to gain than mine. See you later kid and try to like get poisoned or anything again, it's getting kind of inconvenient." Apollo disappears before I can reply. I know the last part was his way of saying be careful.

Dad appeared before I could even think about how I was going to get a hold of him.

"Apollo has given his ok. I'm not so sure yet by I will give you a chance." He tells me before setting down in a chair.

I get up again my legs screaming in protest. I ignore them and slowly walk a compete circle around the room.

"I don't think your ready, your legs look like they want to cave in already and you only did one round, that is not enough to get my ok. Sorry Percy." He begins to get up but I stop him.

"Please dad let me try one more time, please." I beg getting to my feet as well, which I can guarantee I did not do as gracefully as him.

"Very well." He sets back down looking at me skeptically.

I walk around the room two times easily, or at least easier than my next three, the third time I had to really concentrate on controlling my muscles, the fourth time my muscles hurt so bad I bit my lips to stop myself from crying out and by the fifth lap I was barley able to complete it before collapsing on my bed, groaning in pain.

"Percy you and me both know that those last two you barley made and that third one you only made because you were determined." He rises to his feet again and he shakes his head. "Percy I honestly don't think it is a good idea for you to walk around camp yet but I will give you my approval but you have to promise me that you will not push yourself to far. Take breaks Percy, you don't want to set back how far you have come." my dad disappears leaving before I can reply just like Apollo.

I massage my aching muscles, grimacing whenever I touched a really sensitive part, which was pretty much my whole leg.

"You can finally come outside?!" Annabeth says happily before hugging me, she has gotten so comfortable with coming in here she doesn't even knock any more.

"Yeah I know now only if I can get to my feet again I will." I tell her as she pulls me up. I almost collapse on top of her before I catch myself. I go to the bathroom changing clothes and taking a quick shower, which helped my aching my muscles and it helped because I sat down.

I come on dressed in jeans and an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt with a blue sweater unzipped over the top. I was always freezing so no way was I going with out a sweater even though it is in the middle of June. It felt amazing to have a pair on shoes on my feet again even if it was just my worn out pair of navy blue converse.

I grab Annabeth's arm just to be safe and we start off to the Sword and Shield class where most of my friends are currently. Annabeth leaves to join in while I set on the side. It sucked being the only one not participating and having this is one of your favorite classes. But I knew there was no way in Hades was I going to be able to participate not just because of my conditions on coming here but because my whole body already ached. How I am going to get through the rest of the day is a mystery to me.

? POV

I watch Percy set on the sidelines. Trying to massage his muscles but wincing when he ever touched them. He still is obviously very weak. It pained him to even walk. He couldn't even run if he wanted to. I smile at that. It will make it so much easier for me and the others to go through with our plan especially sense the Roman's are coming in next week. Now all I have to do is make sure he doesn't get to strong between now and then. It's a good thing I already have things planned just in case.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus**

Percy's POV

The week seemed to drag on. But by the end of it I was happy to find that I could stand and walk on my own. My muscles felt like they were on fire by the end of the day and I had to take a lot breaks in between walking places, but I was actually walking around now.

Today the Romans are coming to our camp. I silently beg Zeus that by some miracle Octavian fell off that elephant and died or was disabled and couldn't come. It would be such a shame, not.

I dress quickly wanting to me meet up with Annabeth and the others before the Romans got here.

I had memorized the numbers of members of this group that wants to kill me that are in each area. In the Greek camp there are five, including their leader and in the Roman camp there are fifteen, making a grand total of twenty people that I know of that want to kill me at camp this week, fantastic, note the sarcasm.

The others are waiting for me down by the water. As I head down there I can not help but think what if one of them was one of the five from the Greek camp. I shudder at the idea. If they were one of them wouldn't they already have tried? They have had plenty of chances. I decide that there is no way any of them were planning on killing me.

Annabeth stands with Grover and Piper talking well Travis, Connor and Leo stand planning some prank I am sure. Nico stands off to the side by himself trying to skip rocks.

I walk up beside him joining him by the water.

"I found out who my godly parent is." He says not meeting my eyes.

"Who?" I ask. Nico is now 13 it has taken whoever it is a while to decide to claim him.

"Hades is my dad, gods Percy how messed up is that?" Nico shakes his head upset. "I would rather have had Ares or Aphrodite anybody but Hades. At least with you, you got one of the Big Three that people actually like." He grumbles chucking another rock out into the water.

Hades is one of the only major gods that I don't see often. He's not as big of a jerk as everybody makes him out to be, at least not to me. I only see him about twice to four times a year if I am lucky. Sure my dad doesn't like him and he is the ruler of the Underworld, but somebody had to be right?

I wanted to tell Nico this but I know that if I did, I would only get in trouble. "How did you find out?" I ask settling on a safer response.

"I found out at the campfire last night in front of everybody. It was after you went off to bed. Now everybody is avoiding me like I am some kind of disease. I am sure you would to if you had known." He grumbles still not meeting my eyes but I can see the pain in them. This is really bothering him.

"Nico, I don't care who your dad is. You're still Nico." I shrug relaxing my arm across his shoulder. It wasn't just a nice gesture but also because my legs were starting to get sore.

"You are so not using me as your demigod crutch." He laughs sliding out from under my arm surprising me and causing me to fall flat down on my back. This gets us both to laugh.

"Percy! I didn't even know you were here." Connor greets me giving me a helping hand up. As soon as he comes over Nico stops laughing and wonders off, not giving us a second look.

The others come over joining us by the water.

"Guys why does it seem like nobody wanted to talk to Nico?" I ask hoping that none of my friends would actually treat another friend of mine like that.

"Well I don't know what to say to him after last night. He is obviously shocked and not happy; I don't know how to help him." Annabeth admits looking at her feet embarrassed that she does not know how to help a friend.

"Well just treat him like normal, don't leave him as a lone wolf. He's still Nico and he might not even want to talk about it anyway." I tell them not liking the idea of a friend of mine being singled out just because he is the son of Hades.

They nod in agreement before we head off to the dinning hall. Once we get there we find the Hermes table even more crowded than usual. The Romans are here. Connor and Travis groan before heading over there, not happy that they have to deal with the Romans.

I set at my table nibbling at an apple. I glare at the oatmeal. I am getting sick of this stupid menu thing but I don't complain. I had sacrificed some of my oatmeal to Apollo, happy to get rid of some of it.

I make sure my back is facing the Zeus and Hera table sense they are empty not wanting any more flying poison darts coming my way. My nerves were every where. For something tells me if they are going to do something, it will be this week, when their numbers are larger. I had already found that the sink water in my cabin was filled with the poison. Luckily it was before I drank any of it. I reported it to Chiron right away and he had told me to be cautions and always on alert. My step on my cabin caved right in underneath of my foot as well on Thursday last week. I had noticed the stair was not attached right knowing that it would collapse. Those were only a few of the things they tried. They were little things not a full on attack. I worry about being attacked, not knowing if I can actually defend myself.

I see Octavian, his eyes on me. I know for a fact that there is no way I am going to be alone with that guy.

I stand up wanting to get out of here before everybody else. With a nod from Chiron I sneak out the doors and out on the side of the dinning hall, out of view.

I watch as they all come out Roman and Greek. I try to take in all of their faces wanting to know which ones were planning on killing me. Nobody noticed me thankfully. I spend the rest of my day staying in view of Chiron or Mr. D hoping that none of them were brave enough to attack me in plain sight.

? POV

We had all gathered in the forest after dark. I take in all twenty faces with a grin. Percy Jackson does not stand a chance against us. He may be stronger than I wanted him to be but he still can not take down all twenty of us. The plan was flawless Percy won't even see us coming.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus**

**Alright I have decided to not wait till tomorrow, to reveal out mystery person's identity because I have now 40 reviews, 9 people votes on the poll, 34 favorites and 54 follows so this is my way of saying thank you. I will reveal his/her identity tonight. Hope you enjoy and keep up the awesome support. You are the reason why I update so quickly. Without you guys I probably wouldn't have made it past chapter 2. Thank you. P.S. This does NOT mean we are nearing the end of the sorry yet. I am only about half way done. I will keep going as long as the ideas keep flowing and the reviews. The moment you guys stop supporting is the day I will end it early. **

**If you did not read what is above you missed out. So I suggest you turn your eyes around, stop scrolling and read it, I promise it is not a waste of your time. **

Percy's POV

The capture the flag games have begun. It was Roman against Greek and to say the Romans wanted revenge would be am understatement. I set and watch for a little while before I give in to my exhaustion and start to head back to my cabin. I look around for Chiron but I can't find him anywhere. I shrug it off. The group of twenty was probably too involved in their game to even notice I left. Everybody loves capture the flag even crazy psycho people, I hope.

I walk down the path letting my feet guide the way down the path. It was pitch black out, the game has gone on longer than they expected, it seems we are pretty evenly matched when I don't wipe out the Roman forts in a fit if anger.

I reach the cabins, home in view. I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. I kept feeling like somebody finger was running up and down my spine. All I wanted to do was run. I don't run though. Knowing that if I take off running if I am being followed it will let whoever know that I know they are there and they will come after me. With me being not at my full strength, I am not sure if I could out run them and lock the door in time.

I pass the Athena cabin and can't help but wish Annabeth was here. At least then if I get jumped by more than one I would actually stand a chance. I was within a four yards when he jumped out of the shadows.

He had a sword drawn and a wicked grin. "Hey Percy, you should know better than to wonder off alone." Octavian says before coming at me. I draw Riptide from my pocket and tap my wrist watch shield. I block his blow quickly before kneeing him in the gut.

"I already kicked your ass once, Octavian; do I really have to kick it again?" I ask before kicking him in the stomach disarming him and knocking him out cold. I feel something pierce my skin from behind, just as I kick Octavian's sword out of his reach. I turn around to face another Roman with their sword drawn, my blood dripping from their blade. I come at him ignoring who he was and why he was doing it. Before I went into full on combat mode I couldn't help but notice how he looked only ten. I block his strike with my shield just as I hear another blade whoop through the air behind me. I quickly turn on my heal blocking the sword before it could hit me. Knowing that fighting both of them as once would be too much of a risk, I ram my shield into the face of my first attacker. He doesn't get back up. This one was a girl and I recognized her moves as Greek. I dodge her blows using a mix of Roman and Greek. She did not expect me to switch from Greek style to Roman. I had her disarmed and unconscious quickly.

Before I can think of what to do next a very clumsy arrow hits me in the back. I pull it out, it going only skin deep luckily. Who ever shot the arrow obviously was not good, I am not sure if that is a relief or not. It is too dark to see them and before I can even start searching somebody comes up from behind me putting their blade against my neck.

Panic runs in my veins. I decide to try the one move I could never get done when I was in training. I ram my head up into his jaw drawing some of my own blood in the process. While he is stunned I being him to the ground by his arm, disarm him and give him a good blow to the head.

From the Athena cabins' roof, a shadow jumps down; I only noticed it out of the corner of my eye. I turn just when their sword comes down it hitting my shield instead of my back. It was a good thing I did because this was the most experienced one I faced yet. She had dark black hair and icy blue eyes. I recognize her from my Greek Myths class. She comes at me, moving her sword quickly while I try to block. It was getting much harder; my muscles were very much so protesting, begging for me to just stop. I ignore the feeling and start to switch our positions so that she is on defense now.

I decide to make another daring move; I raise my shield in front of me pulling back my sword, before I came at her quickly from the side and at her lower half, I mange to cut an artery in her leg. I knock her unconscious looking around for the horrible archer and any more surprise attacks. Another arrow comes flying at me this time hitting me in my arm. This one went a little more than skin deep. I yank it out cussing as I do before going over to where the lame archer hid.

It was a little girl with braided pig tails and braces she could not have been more than ten. She tugs at my heart strings but I knock her out with my shield, only not quite as hard as I did the others. I pick up her bow and arrow throwing it over the railing and into the bushes.

"Ow." There was movement from the bushes as a young kid comes stumbling out rubbing his head. Just as he notices me I raise my shield knocking him out before he could get his weapon raised in a fighting stance.

I start to take off running back toward the forest where capture the flag was going on. Something flies by my head missing me only be inches. I glance down as I run, it's a dart. A dart filled with liquid, but it is not the color of Seaweed poison this was a bright almost glowing orange while the Seaweed poison is dark and murky. I take off running faster deciding I don't want to find out what is in the darts. I see the full moon reflecting on the water. Maybe the old saying is true and lunatics really do come out on the full moon. I stop running looking at the water with a grin.

Building a large wave was easy it soaked anybody and wiped them off their feet, that was behind me. I then use my earthquake abilities for the first time out of Atlantis and Olympus. I make a deep, dark and wide trench separate us. It was a good thing I did because after all this fighting, running and using my gifts my body was not responding nicely. My muscles were so sore that even moving my pinkie finger sent a wave of pain though my body. The only reason I even made it this far was because of an adrenaline rush. I thank whatever god is the god of adrenaline rushes before starting again towards the forest. I see a fire blazing and know that capture the flag is over and everybody would be right there. All I have to do is get there.

"Stop moving Perseus or I will shove my blade though your spine." This voice I would recognize anywhere. It was one of Clarisse henchmen. I half expected to see Clarisse coming from the shadows laughing. I didn't. Four others approach including the highly skilled girl sword fighter that gave me trouble. She did not look happy with me.

"Come on let's take him to the King." One guy says drawing his own sword and aiming it at me. They take Riptide and my shield. I know that Riptide will appear in my pocket again but there is no way I could causally reach into my pocket and pull it out. Plus I do not think I have the energy to take all of them on. We slowly head away from the warm glow of the fire and into the forest. After a mile I collapse, losing conscious.

**We shall meet their leader King. Yes it is a boy! Now only who is he? Hope you guys liked it. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus**

**I wrote this chapter right after I published chapter 20. But I wanted to get you guys really excited and on the verge of killing me before I put it up. I hope you enjoy this is the Chapter are mystery person will be unmasked.**

Percy's POV

I wake with my body in serious pain and tied to a chair. I try wiggling the chair only to find it is screwed into the floor. There is a pool of blood around me. My clothes are soaked in it. I find scars and wounds that are still bleeding, realization hit me. They had given me nectar, tortured me and then gave me nectar again. Chills ran up my spine. If this is what they did to me when I was unconscious what will they do to me when I am conscious? I silently send up a plea to anybody that will listen.

Gazing around the room did not help. Lined on the walls were all different kinds of sword, knives and clear fringes filled with all kinds of poisoning. They also had many different tipped arrows with bows lying in racks, waiting to be used. They did this purposely to let their victim torture themselves with their own imaginations.

I refused to meet the eyes of any of the guards knowing that they were enjoying this. I waited for what felt like hours for his _royal highness _to enter.

He stood before me with a croaked grin and an amused smile. "What do you think, Perce? Not bad huh? You know what I never could understand was where you came from. You never went into detail about your family, you always left early or late and arrived early or late. It just didn't add up. What was a demigod like you so worried about? Your stunt at the Roman camp that was even stranger. I have NEVER heard of a demigod being able to do that, gods yes, but no demigods. Aside from you. I was shocked when I heard Annabeth's explanation. All I had to do was ask. She told me everything. About how you live on Olympus, was raided by your father, are more god than mortal, how you stop aging at eighteen and most importantly that you can not be killed just put into a nice deep dark sleep. Shocking how you can't trust anybody isn't it? I'm right aren't I Malcolm." Connor Stoll gives me a smirk before Malcolm comes out of the shadows. I stare at both of them unable to comprehend what was going on. Malcolm, Annabeth's deputy, hates me? Sure he never really made a show of himself but I never would have guessed. But Connor was worse. He had been my friend and he turns his back on me. Annabeth though hurt the worst. I trusted her, I kissed her, and I fell for her. I couldn't believe she did this to me.

"Hey Connor does your brother know you have totally lost you mind?" I ask knowing that Connor is very close to Travis.

"I asked him what he though told him everything. He wouldn't take it. He pretends like I never said a word. I don't know if I hate him or not for it. It's just all so frustrating. Why did you even come to camp? You ruined everything by coming to camp. Now all everybody talks about is the great Percy. We didn't have any problems until you showed. Now Chiron is more jumpy and Mr. D is drinking Diet Coke like it can take his worries away. All Annabeth would talk about was you but that changed when she found out your lies. She was crushed that you would lie to her Percy. She decided she wanted to be as close to you as possible. I believe she said something about 'keeping your friends close and your enemies closer'." He grins at me.

My heart dropped. That was a saying that Annabeth had once mentioned to me. So what she made up everything? All she did was act? I was just some kind of game to her? At that moment my heart shattered. Connor could do what he wanted to me but he will never hurt me like Annabeth did.

I watch motionless as they take turns cutting my flesh, shooting me with arrows and selecting poisons to inject into me, it did not matter for all that I felt was my broken heart. Connor stands to the side watching as I cry and bleed with a croaked grin.

Annabeth's POV

I head over to Percy's cabin to wish him a goodnight. I find it empty. Something happened. Where is Percy? I run off to tell Chiron, tears in my eyes.

**What do you guys think? There were TWO from the list not just one. Surprise! I hope you guys like it. Please review and if I get enough reviews I will post another chapter tonight or right away in the morning. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus**

**I hope you guys liked the previous chapter. I was not originally going to add in the Annabeth POV but I didn't want people freaking out to much and to quit reading. Sorry to any Connor Stoll fans I thought he would be one of the more shocking choices and as for Malcolm you guys voted for him the most and decided to just put him in there for kicks. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy. Thank you. **

Annabeth's POV 

I tell Chiron at the fire not caring who would hear, just wanting Percy back. All color drains from his face before he takes off. I follow was fast as I can, wanting to know who would be looking for him. By the time I arrive at the Big House I catch the very end of the Iris message.

"We will take care of it from here, Chiron, thank you. Somebody will be there shortly to search the camps and find any guilty party." My mother says before ending the call with a wave of her hand.

"Annabeth what did the cabins look like when you got over there?"

"I remember that there was a large hole in the earth that I had to go around. That was when I first realized something was horribly wrong. I then saw a couple unconscious bodies and blood in certain spots. I didn't exactly stop and take everything in Chiron! All that mattered to me was Percy." I get out before bursting into another fit of tears. Before he could reply I walk out hoping the gods can bring Percy back safe.

Third Person POV

The gods were able to track Percy down easily. He was ten miles out of camp in an abandoned barn. Everybody that was there was taken away by guards to Olympus to await their fate. It hurt each god seeing their own children hauled away, but Hermes hurt the most. He was beginning to feel like he was cursed as he remembers and now Connor's actions. They sent Percy to Camp Half-Blood before they sent him to Olympus wanting to make sure it was safe to bring him there.

No camper Roman or Greek slept that night. They all watched as friends were hauled away by Olympian guards and others were questioned. Annabeth herself had been questioned she told the honest truth. They had wanted to know if she knew Percy's secret before. She nods. They ask if she told anybody. This she denies. She had not told a soul, just as she had promised. She could not hurt Percy like that.

When they bring Percy in he looked horrible. Apollo waited grimly at the Big House doors waiting for him. Percy looked worse than he did when given the Seaweed poison. Apollo feared there was not much he could do for his young cousin.

Twenty were taken away to Olympus, five Greek (including Connor Stoll and Malcolm) and fifteen Roman, the youngest only eight.

When Percy wakes he demands that they let nobody from camp see him and to have one of the gods present at all times. It was not a hard request to grant for Poseidon would not leave the room and all the other gods and goddesses made up every excuse to be in the room almost every ten minutes.

Poseidon watched as his son's sea green eyes look over each face, fear in his eyes. It was going to be hard to get him to trust anybody ever again.

They take him back to Olympus that following morning. Hera made sure he got the most comfortable bed in Olympus, was never cold or too warm and had the roomiest room for those who wanted to see the young Prince.

The gods had been disgusting weeks before if they should make Percy the Prince of both Olympus and Atlantis. This signed the deal. The way he had fought until he could not fight anymore many admired. Many citizens were concerned for their young Prince and wanted those that did this to be severely punished.

Twenty demigods set in their cells; some crying, others screaming that this was not fair well others sat quietly in a corner and grinned. All of them had heard about their friend Mikey's death and some say he was punished in the Underworld as well, Hades furious that he would lay a hand on his beloved nephew. There own imaginations tortured them as they waited for their fate.

Percy lay feverish in his bed fighting nightmares of dear friends betraying him, his body screaming in pain as it was tortured and of his mothers screams so long ago always echoing in his head on instant replay.

The gods tore up both Olympus and Atlantis dragging in the remaining members of this gang, dedicated to killing Percy. All of them pleaded, but were ignored; nobody was getting away lightly in the eyes of any of the gods.

A young daughter of Athena sets on her bed in her cabin crying when she learns that the boy she has grown to love hates her and wishes to never see her again, not even giving her a reason why, just a note written in shaky handwriting and a small line saying she knew why.

**Sorry this is so short it's really just a filler chapter. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus**

Percy's POV

I spent one year and three months recovering. After that I trained constantly. I took all my negative emotions out in my training. I trained in archery, sword skills, battle plans, hand to hand combat and learning the different styles of fighting.

When I was not training I did things with my godly family. I and Triton have grown even closer than before and my step mother hugs me now every time she sees me. I have been busy pranking the gods with Apollo and Hermes help.

I have not gone back to camp, not wanting to face the memories or her. There are days I miss Nico, Grover, Piper and Leo but I can not see myself ever stepping in that camp again.

My father's eyes are however filled with sadness. He is one of the only people that notice, how I avoid being around any body that I do not call my family. We talked about it once, I had promised him I would work on it, but I never did living in fear of being hurt again.

When I stand in front of the mirror I see scars that even nectar could not fix, they were a constant reminder of my pain. My hair is longer now then before it now touches my shoulders, I am not much taller about six' five. With my training my body has grown more muscles and I now have to shave everyday instead of skipping like I used to. Nymphs and minor goddesses were starting to take a notice of me; I blushed away from them not knowing what to say.

I am just two months away from my 17 birthday giving me one year and two months before the day I stop ageing. I stand in the throne room and am shocked to receive a prophecy that has all too much to do with me.

_The more god than mortal shall lead a group of seven on a quest. _

_He will defeat his worst enemy and accept the past. _

_They will go from the land that is untouched by the gods to a small island of life to the land of the dead._

_They must send those being awoken back to the pits. _

_He will have to face his scars from the past. _

_With the help of a daughter of the owl, a boy of the shadows, a son of the King, a boy of flame, a boy with no true form, a girl that can bring what is hidden up again, and a boy with undying hope what is once gone still exist he will save not only us all but himself as well._

I want to scream no and run away knowing that I will have to leave my safe haven. But I do not argue and with the gods blessings I head back to the one place I promised I would never return to.

Annabeth's POV

I stand beside Grover watching the fire burn. I say nothing. I have not been myself sense Percy left. I no longer joke or laugh, I only talk when asked and avoid our new bridge that leads over the ridge. My life has nothing but gloom.

I had always promised myself that I would never be one of those girls that gets hung up on a guy but now everything reminds me of him and I have become the worse of the girls.

A tall figure approaches' Chiron and exchanges a few words. He is the first boy…no man that I have looked at sense Percy. He has dark black hair to his shoulder, stands about six feet tall, has enough muscles to make you notice but not too much to make you disgusted, his sun worn skin as scars here an there from a blade, letting you know he is a fighter but when his sea green eyes meet mine my hearts stops beating. No wonder I noticed him he was Seaweed brain. Before I can even think of what to do he looks away but not before I see the pain.

'Wow is that Percy? Gods, a year has done him some good." Silena says ignoring a her boyfriend who's hand she holds. Even Clarisse seemed impressed by the new Percy. It was like has he aged he became more god and now he has been gifted with the looks of one, great.

"The Prince of Olympus and Atlantis has been sent here on a quest, some of you will be joining him. You will be leaving tonight." Chiron announces before letting Percy speak.

Percy's POV

I had already figured out who is each of my fellow quest members are, some I wish I did not have to bring but I know that if I leave them behind the quest will not be completed. It felt weird to hear my title announced out loud like that after keeping it a secret for so long.

"If I say your name please go get your stuff packed, we leave in an hour, for we have to stop at the Roman camp next." I begin before reading off the names. "Grover, Nico, Leo and Annabeth, go get your stuff." I say trying to bit back emotions at her name. Even after they left I could feel what felt like half the camps eyes on me making me very uncomfortable. I stand next to Chiron and pick up a casual conversation trying to ignore the fact that this will be probably the most interesting quest in history.

**Sorry if the prophecy was really crappy, I have always felt that I have sucked at writing them. Anyway comment. Do you love it? Hate it? Please I want to hear what you guys have to say! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus**

Percy's POV

After are stop at the Roman camp we decided to crash at a motel in San Francisco. I Jason, and Nico, crashed in one room Grover, Leo and Frank crashed in another room, well Annabeth, and Hazel crashed in another.

I tried to ignore how awkward it was when I was around Annabeth. Every time I looked at her I rembred what we used to be. She was a constant reminder of my pain. We weren't even there an hour when I decided to leave to find a car we could use. I couldn't stand being in a room with them, even if it was just Jason and Nico, I kept pacing and feeling like at any moment they were going to turn on me.

I have to take somebody with me because we will need at least two cars. I take Jason. I would have taken Nico but he does not know how to drive yet.

We walk to the closets dealership. I just wanted to get the cars and go, I really did not want to have a conversation with Jason. It wasn't because I don't like him it's just…hard.

"How have you been? I saw what happened a year ago, Percy. How have you been holding up?" He asks, making my palms sweat. What was I suppose to? What I spent a year on bed rest, I had nightmares, that I hated being on this quest with them, that I had trust issues?

"It has been a year, six months, two weeks and three days." I whisper remembering the exact date, June 29.

"It has been really bothering you, hasn't it?" He asks not meeting my eyes but looks at the sidewalk.

"Wouldn't it bother you if two people you considered friends tortured you and your girlfriend told them your secret that started it?" I ask, months ago I would be fighting tears but now all I felt was emptiness.

"Wait girlfriend? Percy, Annabeth did not tell them anything. She was the one that reported to Chiron that you were missing. You should have seen her, she was a wreck Percy. Is this why you dumped her? Because you thought she told them you're secret? Percy, Annabeth cares a lot about you, even I can see that. From what Leo tells me she hasn't been the same sense. Do you really believe she would do that to you?" he asks now looking me in the eyes, His eyes showing how serious he really is.

"No Jason I don't, but they had to of found out some how and she was the only one I told. They even said that she told them everything…" he cut me off before I could continue.

"Percy, did you ever think maybe they just told you that to make you more upset? Everybody knows that family and friends are very important to you, they probably knew that telling you that would cause you more pain than any weapon. Annabeth told us that she confronted you in bunker five, that isn't exactly the most secretive place; anybody could have over heard you. But I promise you that Annabeth did NOT tell them anything. I know that it is hard for you to believe after so long believing that she turned against you but at least think about it for both you and her." He finishes as we arrive. I don't reply I just nod.

As we look at cars, what Jason said keeps running through my head, is it possible that Annabeth really did not tell them anything. I never did ask her, her side of the story. There was always a part of me that said Annabeth would not do that to me. I can't believe I just assumed. I officially feel like the worlds biggest jerk. I would have to talk to her but I was not sure if we could ever go back to the way we were before.

When we got back I was driving a black 2013 Mustang. Jason drives a Ford 2013 four wheel drive, four door, and dark blue truck. I had paid for both vehicles in cash, from the money Hermes had given me before I left. The car dealer looked shock at the fact that two eighteen your kids at that amount of cash on them. He didn't say anything though for he seemed far too happy.

When we got back the others had gone to McDonalds and gotten a to-go order of food for us all. As we eat I share with them the Prophecy and ask them what they think it means.

"Who is your worst enemy?" Leo asks in between shoving his face full of cheeseburger.

"Take you pick. There is Connor, Kronos, and Gaia I guess."

"Connor is in prison, Kronos is furious at you but weak after the gods attacked him years ago. So that leaves Gaia." Annabeth shrugs like that had been the answer all along. "The land of the dead is obviously the Underworld; the land untouched by the gods is Alaska but the island of life? I am not sure."

"Let's Google it!" Grover suggests stuffing his mouth with his unwrapped burger.

"Google it? That almost sounds too simple." Jason says.

The only of us that has a cell phone is Annabeth she pulls it out, and goes to Google.

"The only thing I can find is the island where people refuse to die. It's called Ikaria. People there live well into their hundreds. It seems like I have read about this island somewhere…" she goes off thinking.

"I know maybe the old peoples channel?" Leo asks cracking up at his own joke.

"No you dork. I remember now it's a Greek island. Many demigods live there. Chiron was telling me about it one day. Many demigods go there, it has been peaceful for years. Nobody is really sure why. That is why they live so long, their demigods. If we aren't killed by monsters we live a long time. This makes sense, the Island of life, an island where demigods go to actually live a safe normal life."

"Looks like we are going to Ikaria, a place of peace, a place where all old demigods go or demigods that just want to have a white pick fence life, with a dog in the backyard and little kids with unnatural powers playing in the front yard, Where there only worry is not getting fat." Leo says dramatically.

"Looks like we are going to Ikaria, I hope nobody missed Zeus off lately."

**Wow I can not believe my luck. I put in island of life just going with it having no idea what was. So I Google it and find Ikaria, it is not actually called the island of life, but their people there do actually grow quite old and it is actually a Greek island. I couldn't believe it! It sometimes feels like this story is righting it, it self. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus.**

**IMPORTANT: I do not know if I will update as often as I used to but I promise that I will try to update at least once everyday. I will NOT ever drop this story well I am in the middle of it, so don't believe that for a second. If there is a reason I can not update I will say in an author's note at the beginning. I will not stop righting this until it is finished, I do not like my favorite stories dropped and I promise I will not do something to you that I would not do to myself, alright, onto Percy.**

Annabeth's POV

Arriving in Ikaria was amazing. The water was bluer that the sky, the whole island was made of cliffs with green everywhere. I could understand why demigods would want to live here, I myself would not mind living and dying here, it was that beautiful.

"Where do we go from here? I mean great we figured out that we have to come to Ikaria but what do we do now? Go see some creepy old smart dude that lives in a cave and will only answer are questions in mind imploding riddles?" Leo asks well taking in are surroundings.

"They should have a library, we could start there. Others can talk to civilians that are demigods and find out if they know anything." I tell them as I search the island's map, looking for the library.

"What do we ask them? Do we just be like "Hey were demigods like you and were on this crazy quest, which is one of the things you people were trying to avoid by living here, and was wondering if you know some creepy guy that can give us the answers?" Leo asks.

"No, just ask them if they know of anybody that has some knowledge of prophecies, politely." I tell him with a roll of my eyes.

"Alright so this means we have to split up, Frank, Leo, Jason and Hazel you guys ask around see if you can figure out why the prophecy led us here. Me, Annabeth, Grover and Nico will go to the library and find anything we can." Percy says taking command and shocking me by sending himself to the library, he hates books. Something is up.

Percy's POV

I make sure everybody knows that we are meeting up at the small restaurant across the street at five. Me, Nico and Grover follow Annabeth towards a large very old looking, building.

Once we are inside Annabeth starts digging around for books that talk about prophecies and Gaia. There were plenty. I try to ignore the other pile of books Annabeth had grabbed that talked about the strongest demigod. There was no way in Hades I was going any where near them, it would just be too freaky reading about me or thing people assumed I would be able to do.

I plead to Aphrodite that my plan will work and I can get Annabeth alone at some point. Grover puts back books after we had flipped through them sense he kept trying to resist the urge to eat them. Nico goes through the pile about Gaia, I did through the prophecy pile and Annabeth looks though the 'me' pile. It was bugging me because it felt like she was taking way to long with each book. Was she doing some reading on me? Trying to find weakness that I didn't even know about? I shake the thought off. Annabeth more than likely had nothing to do with what happened to me, I have to stop thinking like that.

After a while Nico wonders off to find the source of that munching noise, or really the sounds of pages being ripped then chewed. Now was my chance.

"Annabeth, you didn't tell Malcolm or Connor about me did you? It's just that you were the only one that knew of anything and they suddenly just found out….I-I don't know I just want an answer." I say quickly not meeting her eyes.

"Percy, I would never do that to you. Please tell me that isn't why you broke up with me. What would make you even believe I would do that to you?" I hear her voice crack and look up, tears run down her cheeks; there is desperation in those grey eyes.

"I didn't want to believe it but after everything that happened it didn't seem unlikely a-and…he said he asked you and you just spilled everything…he rubbed it in my face, said that are whole relationship was an act. I-I didn't know what to believe. It added up with Malcolm being you deputy counselor and you saw Connor a whole lot more than I did, why wouldn't you tell them?" I ask aloud tears now filling my eyes as the pain that I had carefully locked away started seeping out of the cracks.

"I wouldn't tell them Percy; because I cared…I care too much about you. It may have been your secret but it felt like my secret to." She says her eyes on the book in front of her as more tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you first before just cutting all things off."

"That is the reason you didn't come back to camp isn't it? To avoid me."

"Sort of, I also didn't go to camp though because I felt like everybody was out to get me. Like at any moment the entire camp would turn against me and start shooting poison darts into me, cutting me, digging their knives into me and laugh while I bleed. Taunt me; tell me nobody really cares, not the gods, not my friends, nobody, that they are only using me. They would go on then telling me very detailed ways they would very slowly kill anybody that did still care for me….." I cut off when I feel her warm hand in mine.

"Did they really do that stuff to you?" shocking me and her, I laugh.

"Oh Annabeth, that wasn't all because afterwards they cut me to the point a normal person would have died, they would give me nectar and do it again and again." I press my lips together, trying to stop my self from crying out. I have not had a breakdown like this in months.

Shocking me Annabeth lets go of my hand and moves closer. I stare at her lips, knowing what I wanted, missing it so badly, just to feel her lips against mine one more time…

Are lips meet, which made the first move I couldn't tell you. But this kiss was so different from all of our other kisses; this kiss was filled with so much emotion. It was like feeling every emotion at once; this kiss was filled with passion.

A guy dying of what sounds like choking and another cracking up, is all that stops us. I mentally groan when I realize it is just Grover and Nico.

Jason's POV

Walking around the island was interesting. You could tell that almost everybody were decedents of gods. It shocked me to see both Roman and Greek demigods socializing peacefully. Aphrodite descendents, talking happily to Athena descendants and even Ares children and Aphrodite children married pushing strollers.

Everybody we ask, ignore us or yell at us for even bringing up such horrid things in front of their children or in one case their mother.

"Guys its four-thirty. Nobody is going to say anything. This island is too jacked up on the drug of to much peace, to EVEN HELP THEIR OWN KIND!" Leo says loud enough to have almost the entire block to look at us.

"Let's get out of here before one of them decides to come out of peace land and remember their training." Frank says looking around at all the people that were still just looking at us, or really glaring at us. What was wrong with these people?

We start to walk away, when a middle aged guy pulls us aside.

"You looking for the man that knows of the prophecies?"

"Yes…" Hazel hesitates afraid he will start beating one of us with his shoe or something.

"You won't find him down here. The others hate him. He reminds them to much of their past, of what they tried to leave behind. But everybody knows you can't avoid the fates forever. You will only find him, up in the mountains, he and his brother control everything that goes on here so I suggest you be careful what you say to him. He will only let you in if he thinks you are worth the time and only if you arrive just after twilight. He has always hated Apollo. Oh and be sure to avoid his brother, he isn't right in the head and make sure you bring some duct tape for that ones mouth, he isn't right in the head either!" He points at Leo before wondering off.

"I told you guys', creepy old guys!" Leo grumbles before shooting a glare at our umm guide?

We ignore the civilians and take off to tell the others. I couldn't help but feel that there were eyes on us all the time.

**Alright I just wanted to give you guys a fair warning that I might not be able to update tomorrow because I will not be at a computer for most of the day. But I will try. Please review guys! I love hearing from you guys! Your comments are what make me update!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus**

Percy's POV

We met at the restaurant just on time. I kept shooting glares at Grover and Nico for ruining my and Annabeth's kiss. To say the rest of our stay at the library was awkward would be an understatement.

It was a relief to see the others again. That is until they filled us in on how the island pretty much hated us and we have to climb a mountain.

"Why does it have to be a mountain, Why not just a Wal-Mart or a park?" Grover groans still not happy about his lack of sleep last night. He apparently could not sleep on planes.

"At least we know where it is, we just have to follow the smoke." Frank says pointing at the mountain where some smoke rose, that would be just enough for a camp fire.

After packing some of the necessities we head off in the direction of the 'creepy old guy's house'.

That night I lay in my sleeping bag starring up at the sky, part of me wishing to be back home. I play absently with the river next to camp. The water shoots well over 200 feet in the air.

"Entertaining yourself?" Annabeth asks sliding her sleeping bag closer to mine. "Percy, what's on your mind?" she asks her grey eyes trying to meet my green.

"I wish I was back home with my family but yet I am happy to be here with my friends. It's hard Annabeth for the past two years I have avoided you guys and now I'm back. It brings back the point that someday I will have to say goodbye. You all will die. I will become a god and watch as all of you age and leave. It just doesn't seem fair. I never told my Dad but after I got back from camp, I had attempted suicide. It wouldn't work. It would weaken me but it wouldn't kill me. Apollo knows he didn't say anything, thank the gods, otherwise if my dad had found out he would make me immortal that day. I don't even know if I want to be immortal. Forever is a long time Annabeth. Especially if you have to watch everybody you once knew die." I tell her not meeting her eyes just staring into space.

"Can't you just say no?"

"Could you? They are my family Annabeth and I love them. I don't know if I could, it would crush them. Not to mention that I would make a great deal of powerful enemies. I don't know if it would matter anyway. In a couple months I will stop aging and I can't die, so what would be the point? I would still have to watch my friends die and I would have a furious family. I hate it, Annabeth. Why couldn't I just be normal? Why can't I be a regular demigod? My life would be so much easier. Why did my mom have to die? Why can't I? Why do people have to act like this is some kind of gift? If watching people you care about die and being constantly at danger and having to be raised at a warrior is a gift, then I want a refund…"

"Percy, stop!" Annabeth yells just as I notice that I had lost control and the earth was cracking, trees were falling into the holes, water had started to touch were we lay, the river was flooding. I grab Nico's sleeping bag and pull him away just as the ground beneath him collapses.

"What is going on?" Nico asks climbing out of his sleeping bag as the others do the same and come stand beside me and Annabeth.

"Percy, did you do this?" Frank asks his mouth wide open in shock as he watches earth shatter and rushing water come flying at us.

"I haven't lost control like this in a while, I'm sorry you guys." I apologize just as a rock comes down from no where and knocks out Grover.

"Sorry about that." I apologize again trying to get control again. I manage to slow the flooding and stop some of the rocks from flying though the air. I couldn't get my emotions under control. I might as well be holding up a giant 'I am over here' sign to my enemies.

Just when I thought I got it under some control, chaos happened. My dad did say my abilities would be developing A LOT in the next few months but I didn't know he meant this.

Tress burst into fire, the river was no longer a river, more of a lake and quickly rising, random dead people started charging my friends, well other dead people (skeletons) fought the other dead people, I could hear every thought that went through my friends heads, a surge of wind came up knocking over trees, all types of blood thirsty animals charged my friends (everything from bears to bunnies) and then it started to rain.

"Percy, are you doing this?!" Jason asks fighting a dead solider and trying to keep a blood thirsty dog away.

I didn't reply. I know I had. This was all me and it could possibly kill my friends. My dad had said that I would get abilities from almost every god and goddess. Right now I wished Uncle Hades would have kept his just as one dead solider tried to take Hazel's head off. Nico was trying to send as many of the dead back t the Underworld but every one he sent back two more appeared.

I take a breath trying to fight off the panic, fear, self hatred and anger. Instead I focus on calming myself and controlling everything around me. Slowly fires went out, animals ran up to me to be pet before running off, the dead solders sank into the earth, the river went back to being a river, rocks stopped flying, the wind calmed down and the frantic thoughts of my friends went from yells to whispers.

"I'm so sorry." I tell them helping Grover to his feet and avoiding all eye contact.

"You did that. You almost killed us. What in Hades is wrong with you?" Grover asks rubbing his head and glaring at me.

"Sorry, my powers are now coming in fully and I lost control. I didn't do it on purpose. It just happens sometimes. Athena said it would be happening more often as it gets closer to my birthday. I am working on controlling it. We are just lucky it wasn't worse." I apologize, feeling like a freak.

"Worse! You mean it could have been worse!" Grover yells getting angry but I could tell in his mind he was actually just scared.

"Yes, somebody could have been killed. It won't happen again and if it does I'll try to make sure…." I get cut off when a voice interrupts me.

"What is going on over here?" An older voice from above us asks. An older guy in jeans and nasty looking button down shirt asks. He has white hair that just reaches the neckline of his shirt and a beard. "I haven't seen this much power sense 1968 when… why it's Poseidon's son Percy Jackson, the strongest demigod to ever live. No wonder there is so much power here. I have heard many whispers about you boy. You're all the creatures are talking about, sometimes I even hear the dead whispering things." He grins at me and walks over shaking my hand before turning to my friends.

"Son of Jupiter, Jason, Nico, son of Hades, Hazel, daughter of Pluto, Leo, son of Hephaestus, and who might you two be?" he asks looking at Annabeth and Grover interested.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, sir."

"Grover." Grover grumbles, still rubbing his head.

"Very well now please follow me, I have been expecting you and we must go before my brother finds us, he never was right in the head. I am Merlin." He says giving us a smile.

"Merlin, as in the wizard and King Arthur?" Frank asks confused.

"Maybe I was him, maybe I wasn't, but we Greeks have had affects of all cultures haven't we?" He asks with a twinkle in his eyes.

We follow him up to the mouth of a cave.

I can head Leo in the back say "I told you creepy smart guy in a cave." Just as we enter into his home.

**Sorry it took me so long, I went to my mom's for the weekend and she doesn't have a computer. I wasn't planning on going otherwise I would have told you guys, sorry. Please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus **

**Hey you guys I am so sorry I haven't updated, but two reviews for the last chapter didn't give me much motivation. If you want me to keep updating quickly then review! Other wise I feel like nobody is even reading this. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Percy's POV

When we enter I was expecting a cot and something basic but it was quite decent living space. There was a bed, some lanterns, a book shelf full of books (some looking ancient), a cooler, and a chest.

"I know it isn't much but it's not like you will be staying here long, so let's get going, before my brother returns." Merlin walks over to the bookshelf and starts flipping through books. "So I hear you are here to find out about your prophecy, Prince of the Sea. I can give you some answers but not all. You will need to travel to the Underworld save a soul that does not belong there, before heading to the land that is untouched by the gods. There this lost soul will help you but that does not mean it will stay your friend. You will defeat Gaia there and her giants along with your worst enemy." Merlin says, confusing me even more.

"That sounds about as confusing as the actual prophecy." Grover says looking confused. "How will we even know who this lost soul is?" He asks.

"Percy will know." Is all he says before waving us off.

"Wait we came to Greece just for that?" I ask a little ticked off, I am wasting valuable time, my last days of being a some what normal demigod running all the way to Greece for some old guy named after a wizard to tell me this! I could feel the cave shake.

I take a breathe trying to calm down. Why does it seem like my emotions are so out of whack? I never use to lose my temper over something like this. I suddenly felt like a whiny brat.

Merlin raises his eyebrow at me but says nothing as my friends look nervously at me and the cave entrance. Taking a peak into their minds told me they were debating running or not.

"That is all I have for you, I am sorry. But you others if you want to stay alive, you will want to aid your friend and defeat Gaia. He will need your help and you will need his, maybe not right away but someday you will be happy that you went on this quest." He says. "Now leave!" He yells just as I hear some noise of somebody outside the cave.

Merlin saying his brother wasn't right in the head was an understatement. Merlin's brother stood at the entrance at the door. He looked like Merlin's twin except he had black hair and wild eyes. A look into his mind made me furious.

_Pretty girl…goat boy look yummy…. Short boy smell funny…pretty girl…yellow hair boy scary… must eat…dead boy scary…me stay away from him…or maybe eat…what is this? That boy smells VERY bad he smells like gods, I don't like gods. Me eat gods, me eat him._

I pull out of his mind right before he charges. Who was his target, I didn't know. All I knew was he was NOT touching any of my friends.

A small army of the dead rises, I draw Riptide, the cave starts to shake again, I smile knowing all to well my plan.

I take off towards him well he is distracted by the dead and I come up behind him kicking his knees in and hitting him with the handle of Riptide. I may not have killed him but something told me Merlin would not be happy if I killed his brother.

"Thanks Merlin and cage you psycho, cannibal brother or something before the gods decide they really don't like the idea of some guy wanting to eat them." I yell over my shoulder as me and the others run out of the cave.

We start our hike back to the town then to the closest airport. As we hike I try out some of my new powers. Making a dead army was pretty cool. It was hard trying to figure out how to control them. Some of them kept running into trees, others stabbed their fellow soldiers, three tried to stab me and ten tried to kill my friends. After the last one tried to remove Jason's arm, even though I kept telling him to stab a tree not Jason, I decided I should probably have Uncle Hades help.

I next try to summon animals. I decide to stick with small ones, not really wanting to see one of my friends mauled by a bear or something. I ask a bunny to come over and as long as I stayed happy, he kept hopping along, but when I started getting sad he would walk slowly and pout (which was kind of cute) but when I got angry he tried to nibble off Hazel's toes. I wave him away not wanting anyone to lose a toe, even though it was unlikely.

I was nervous to experiment with fire not wanting to burn down the whole island. I guess it is a good thing I KNOW how to control water. After lighting a couple branches and putting them out with a wave of my hand, I decide I have mastered it. That is until I accidently catch a whole tree on fire and struggle to put it out.

"Hey Percy as much as that it is cool that you are practicing your new powers, could you do when you have some teachers." Jason asks.

"Or before you kill one of us." Grover grumbles still not happy about the last incident.

"Yeah sorry." I apologize.

When we board the plane to California, I couldn't be happier. Ikaria didn't feel like a good island to be at. Maybe it was peaceful but something didn't set well with me. The demigods there did not worship the gods, forgot their training and after one of them saw me accidently make a large spout out of the ocean water, they kept glaring at me, some of them even calling me names. But what disturbed me most was they knew, that I was the son of Poseidon and had been raised in Atlantis and Olympus. It was almost like somebody told them everything, including the tracking device in my arm.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus**

**I am SO SORRY! I unexpectedly got sick and have been recovering for the past week. I also got REALLY depressed there for awhile and didn't feel like doing anything but sleeping. I hope you guys can forgive me. Thank you for all of the reviews. You guys are amazing!**

Percy's POV

Walking into the building that held the entrance to the Underworld was weird. A lot of the dead were looking at us, curiously and kept asking us if we had a coin.

Seeing who I was, Charon smiled.

"Sorry, but only two of you are allowed entrance. Requested by Lord Hades, that is unless you others have a coin?"

We shake are heads knowing we have none.

"Very well then Nico, and Percy Jackson are the only ones allowed entrance you others are welcome to wait here."

"Wait why can't Hazel come? She is the daughter of Hades." I argue.

"I don't know. I am just following orders." He shoots back as me and Nico follow him to the elevator which leads us to the ferry and the river of Styx.

I catch sight of Jason leading the others out and a peak into his mind told me they were going to find a place to stay, that did not have dead people in it.

Watching the river as we glided slowly though it sent chills up my spine. I have always hated the river. All of people's hopes and dreams floating down it, to never come true. It always made me wonder if my own dreams have or will join them, something told me they already have.

We get off the ferry and head straight towards Hades' palace.

"I don't get it. Why does Hades let me in but not Hazel? Percy I really don't like this." Nico says as we walk his face showing fear and confusion.

When we passed Cerberus he greeted Nico with a happy bark and me with a growl. He still doesn't like me. Seriously it was not my fault some dead guy took the ball we were playing with. Who knew hellhounds could hold a grudge?

"Nico, Percy is a pleasure." Uncle Hades greeted us. I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not so I stuck with keeping my mouth shut.

"I am jus going to give you a fair warning, boys. The soul you were sent here to retrieve will be hard on the both of you. I also see that your abilities are coming in, Percy but I will have to teach you how to control the dead on another day for both me and you do not have time for it. You will find the soul in the Fields of Asphodel. Now get out of my palace." He snaps with a wave of his wrist we head off to the fields.

"How are we supposed to find one soul in the mix of millions of them?" I ask once we enter the fields. I look around at all the souls and feel helpless. I was going to be immortal by the time we found it.

I and Nico wonder around trying to see if any soul sticks out. Most of them barley even took a shape and some were just mist. Many of the souls didn't even notice us and those that did just give us what I thought of as curious looks before continuing on their way.

After what seems like hours both I and Nico collapse onto the ground.

"This is hopeless. There is no way we will find the soul…" I stop talking the moment I see her. She just seemed different from the others. "Do you see her Nico?" I ask pointing in the direction of the girl that could not be much older than me.

"Percy that's my older sister Bianca." He whispers. I glance in his direction to see tears in his eyes and politely look away. I get to my feet knowing that she was the lost soul.

Getting Bianca to come with us was easy. She was more than happy and Nico couldn't be happier to see his sister again.

Getting her out of the Underworld was even easy. Something felt off. This was just too easy.

Figuring out what hotel the others were staying at was easy to and getting a flight to Alaska, easy. That is why when all Hades broke loose, it didn't surprise me at all.


	29. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note**

**Ok I know you are not suppose to this but I have hit a brick wall. I do not know what to do next. I have had writers block with this story for what feels like forever. So please message me some ideas. Private message ONLY. I don't want people scrolling through reviews and find out what happens next. I will give who's ever idea I use credit and mention them at the beginning of the chapter. **

**Sorry this is not an update. I am just stuck please don't be mad, it was either this or leave the story hanging for who knows how long. Thank you to any body that offers your ideas and anybody that is still reading this, the end is near. **


End file.
